Sueños en la oscuridad
by Kailena Dolly
Summary: Todos tienen problemas, algunos serios, otros peligrosos pero nadie puede morir sin antes haber deseado algo en la oscuridad. KaixMariah
1. Encuentros

**Titulo: **Sueños en la oscuridad

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, hola otra ves aquí estoy con otros de mis raros fics, espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo beyblade, pero al menos intento, los personajes son un poco cambiados y ya saben.

**Parejas:** Este es un Kai/Mariah (nada mas no se enojen) y otras…

**Sueños en la oscuridad**

Capitulo 1: Encuentros

Era las 2 a.m. de la madrugada, las calles vacías y completamente oscuras, las calles apenas podían iluminarse con el alumbrado público, pero aun así… solo había oscuridad.

"Demonios… la próximas vez no volveré a salir en la noche cuando no pueda dormir" se quejaba un chico de cabello bicolor que caminaba por las calles.

Era Kai que se encontraba caminando por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Al parecer tenía más de dos horas caminando.

Entonces pensó en regresar pero al hacerlo las pandillas y bandas comenzaban a salir.

"valla… creo que abra mucho movimiento esta noche" así el solo regresaba sin miedo a toparse con una banda.

Después de una hora estaba casi apunto de llegar pero algo raro en un callejón cercas de hay así que solo se acerco a ver.

Era una pandilla como de seis u ocho personas, estaban golpeando a alguien pero el podía notar que también ese alguien les daba una paliza y solo se sorprendió al ver quien era.

"¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes!" escucho gritar a esa persona pero nunca se imagino que esa persona fuera una chica.

Solo pudo reconocerla por algo, como la oscuridad era inmensa solo noto algo, tenia el cabello rosa.

Era esta Mariah, si claro era de esperarse, cuando el la vio solo volteo y estaba apunto de marcharse cuando un tipo salio volando en su dirección y casi lo golpea.

Al caer solo lo miro y estaba inconsciente, entonces se imagino que alguien debió llegar a ayudarla pero volvió a voltear y seguía sola.

"_¡que agresiva!" _Pensó y solo se acerco a ver.

Ella estaba acorralada, parecía agotada y tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero sus ojos estaban llenos de furia y agresividad.

Varios de los chicos la vieron y todos estaban en una pose de pelea y comenzaban a golpearla.

Mariah alcanzaba a esquivar y rechazar algunos golpes pero otros la tocaban y lanzaba un pequeño grito de dolor pero en ocasiones comentaba a darle patadas que algunos salían volando.

"solo los cobardes atacan por grupos" comento y sin darse cuanta alguien la sostuvo por la parte de atrás y alguien enfrente la golpeaba, pero solo se molesto pateo al chico de afrente y solo dio un salto hacia atrás librándose del otro tipo y agarro su mano, se la torció y lo golpeo contra la pared de una forma muy agresiva.

Así ella comenzó a gemir de dolor y escupió grandes cantidades de sangre y sostuvo su estomago.

Así uno de los más fuertes aprovecho y la golpeo asta que no se pudiera levantar del suelo.

El dolor que sentía era inmenso, ya no podía seguir, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no eran del dolor, era algo más.

Aun quedaban tres y comenzaban a patearla y ella solo seguía escupiendo sangre y empezaba a frotar sangre de sus heridas.

"_ahora si estoy muerta" _ entonces solo cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe final pero en ese momento los tres dejaron de golpearla, ella se preguntaba que pasaba así que uso todas sus fuerzas en levantarse y volteo.

Dos ya estaban tirados en el suelo y noto que el tercero tenia unos brazos alrededor de su cuello y de pronto giraron rompiéndole el cuello y entonces lo soltó.

A la acción ella solo cerro sus ojos por un segundo y entonces se paro y miro la persona que la salvo, estaba confundida porque a pesar de la oscuridad podía notar algo.

"¿Kai?" Pregunto, no podría creer que la había salvado ¿Por qué?

El solo volteo y la miro de pies a cabeza, ella solo se recargo en la pared y bajo su mirada poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

"gracias por… ayudarme" apenas susurro.

"no te hagas ilusiones" al decir eso ella lo miro "no creas que te salve… solo me ocupe de esas personas porque me molestaban"

Al responder eso ella solo se molesto "oh si, disculpa por haber interferido ¡¡con tus malditos asuntos!" si estaba furiosa.

Entonces ella lo empujo para poder salir del callejón pero apenas podía moverse, Kai miro hacia abajo y noto que estaba soltando mucha sangre.

"mejor no te muevas, porque te estas desangrando" comento y ella solo volteo y lo miro.

"¡¡¡perdona, pero es mi problema si!" le grito y entonces mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Kai parecía preocupado así que solo se acerco "¿que te pasa?"

"¡¡¿te importa! ¿No, ¡¡gracias!" así solo salio en otra dirección, pero ahora si había provocado a Kai, el se enfureció y la siguió, la sostuvo de su muñeca y la volteo con una enorme agresividad.

"¡¡mira yo solo estaba siendo amable pero ya veo lo que me pasa por serlo!" le grito de tal manera que ella no contesto y el noto algo, estaba muy triste, su expresión era la de una niña regañada por sus padres y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pero también noto algo, tenía heridas y cicatrices pero no eran recientes, entonces la han golpeando antes.

Entonces solo la soltó y ella lo miro.

Se miraron fijamente un buen rato cuando el cielo se ilumino de un rayo, la lluvia se aproximaba.

"párese que lloverá, por verte no creo que tengas donde refugiarte, además esas heridas son graves… será mejor que vengas conmigo…"

Pero ella no contesto, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y lo miro "¿para que ahora tú me golpees? No… no… por favor… ya no… no mas…"

"¿Qué demonios dices? Si no quieres… mejor ni me molesto y te dejo aquí para que mas tipos de golpeen como lo quieres… al fin y al cabo tu no me importas"

Al decir eso ella solo se puso más triste y salia corriendo y Kai solo se dirigía a su "pequeña" mansión.

Después de unos momentos la lluvia callo, Kai ya estaba dentro y solo se sentó en uno de sus sillones y de pronto la luz se fue, pero a el no le importo y solo seguía sentado pensando en Mariah.

Miro fuera de la ventana y vio algo raro, había luna llena, ¿Cómo era posible? Pero solo sonrió, al menos algo lo iluminaba, entonces se sentía culpable, no debió decirle eso, puede que ahora ya hasta este empapada o posiblemente muerta.

Con una lluvia así, alguien no duraría mucho tiempo fuera y mas a esa hora, 4 a. m.; y ahora por dejarla y decirle todo eso el no podía dormir.

"¿Por qué me siento así? Antes no me había preocupado de nadie salvo Kaila pero…" así el recordó, las heridas que traía podrían matarla.

Así el solo agito la cabeza "no me importa… y si no me importa, no debería pensar en esto" entonces se dirigía a si habitación para tratar de dormir.

Pero aun así no podía, aunque solo estaba acostado encima de su cama.

"Al parecer voy a tener que hacerlo"

Entonces se volvió a parar y salio rápidamente de su cuarto…

_Continuara…_

Bueno, esto es todo, solo espero dos cosas: que les guste y que no se enojen

Esto no es nada aun vienen mas cosas ¿Qué se imaginan ustedes?

Muy pronto tendré el otro capitulo, espero les aya gustado.


	2. Acompañada

Hola! Ahora tengo el segundo capitulo, la verdad es complicado pero espero les valla gustando

Capitulo 2: Acompañada

La lluvia era inmensa, las calles empezaban a inundarse, nadie estaba fuera, pero era increíble que la luna pudiera iluminar la profunda oscuridad, además era llena que también era extraño.

"bueno… al menos no estoy a oscuras" dijo Mariah que se encontraba recargada en la pared de un kiosco

Estaba sentada con sus piernas dobladas, con sus brazos apenas podía generar calor a sus piernas y recargaba su rostro en sus rodillas. Ya no fluía sangre de sus heridas y tampoco lloraba solo pensaba.

"tengo tanto frío…" apenas cansaba a decir, también se tocaba un poco y tenia la piel helada además la tenia muy pálida.

Después de pasar un rato comenzaba a tener sueño y quería dormir, pero sabia que era peligroso, pero en un momento casi cae dormida, si no fuera por esa voz.

"si te duermes así posiblemente ya no despiertes" era Kai que traía un abrigo y un paraguas.

Estaba arrodillado enfrente de ella, Mariah casi no lo podía ver, estaba tan débil que apenas podía distinguirlo.

"… ¿kai?... ¿eh?..." apenas dijo

Así el la miro y puso su mano en su rostro y noto que estaba helada, además su respiración era muy rápida.

"increíble… creo que tienes hipotermia…" entonces penso un poco "es la primera vez que veo a alguien tan decidido de morir"

A su expresión Mariah puso mala cara y miro para otro lado ignorando a Kai, pero después de un rato se dio cuenta que se levanto y le ofreció su mano

"creo que este no es un buen lugar para morir… mejor ven conmigo"

Al decir eso solo penso un segundo y miro a Kai, de nuevo su pregunta ¿Por qué?

Así ella no tenia opción, tomo la mano de Kai y se levanto, así el se quito su enorme abrigo y se lo puso sobre los hombros de Mariah.

"mejor vamonos" le dijo y solo se dirigían a la mansión de Kai.

En el camino Mariah pensaba, pero a la vez estaba muy confundida ¿Por qué Kai la ayudaba? Además… ¿Cómo pudo saber donde estaba?

"mmm… Kai… ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?"

Al preguntar el no contesto, de hecho parecía que la había ignorado, pero ella no se preocupo, ya estaba acostumbrada a que la ignoren, pero después de un rato contesto

"tu te pareces mucho a Kaila… ella siempre venia al kiosco cuando llovía, ella sabe que me molesto cuando se moja en la lluvia, y se refugiaba hay…"

"ya entiendo y… ¿Por qué me ayudas?"

"¿te molesta?"

"no… al contrario te agradezco, es solo que… ¿Por qué?"

"creo que mi hermana ya me volvió loco con eso de ayudar a las personas"

A su respuesta, ella solo dejo de preguntar, y volteo su mirada para ver el cielo y la luna.

Después de un momento sintió el brazo de Kai alrededor de su cintura, entonces ella solo se sonrojo.

"…lo… siento…" apenas murmuro, pero Kai no la escucho

"¿dijiste algo?" así el la miro pero ella agito su cabeza y el noto que estaba sonrojada "¿Qué pasa?" entonces ella volvió a agitar su cabeza

"_Se parece mucho a Vergil…" _penso, y comenzó a sentir calor, ya casi no tenia frío, el abrigo que traía si era caliente y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado.

"bienvenida a mi humilde hogar…" dijo al entrar y guardo la sombrilla

Mariah estaba muy sorprendida, el lugar era enorme, y en ese momento Kai prendió la luz y todo fue alumbrado por un enorme candelabro que se encontraba en la parte de arriba.

Lo primero que se veía, era una enorme alfombra que se encontraba en medio, dos enormes escaleras que estaban por los lados y llegaban al segundo piso.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos viendo la mansión. Y comenzó a pensar que era muy hermosa, casi parecía un castillo, pero lo que mas le gusto fue el candelabro, a pesar de que solo era uno alumbraba todo.

"al fin hay luz… antes se había ido y todo estaba oscuro" comento Kai y le quito el abrigo "será mejor que te cambies la ropa porque así podrías resfriante" entonces se dirigía a las escaleras pero recordó algo y volteo "lo olvidaba será mejor que…" pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que al voltear miro a la chico y su vista se poso sobre ella.

Traía un pantalón color negro sujetado con una cinta rosa por su cintura, y una blusa blanca la cual tenia tres de sus botones de arriba desabrochados y la traía completamente empapada, lo cual podía forma muy bien su figura, y además por ser blanca, podía casi ver su piel.

Su cabello estaba suelto, ahora le llegaba a la cadera y por estar mojado parecía que brillaba, su piel era pálida y sus ojos completamente dorados.

Mariah al voltear noto que Kai la miraba, también noto la ropa que traía, su típica bufanda, sus pantalones eran negros y su chaleco era azul pero… podía jurar que casi estaba babeando

"¿algún problema?" le pregunto Mariah, pareciendo molesta, pero el no pudo contestar, solo agito su cabeza y subió las escaleras "si Kai vive aquí… quiere decir que también Kaila…"

Entonces solo espero parada en la entrada, de nuevo comenzaba a tener frío, y en ese momento llego Kai.

"mi hermana aun no llega, por lo mientras puedes quedarte en el cuarto de ella… hay podrás dormir y podrás cambiarte de ropa"

Al decir eso ella cabeceo y solo le pregunto donde esta su cuarto, el solo contesto, y ella ya se encontraba en su cuarto.

"bueno conozco los gustos de Kaila" dijo al mirar su "pequeña" habitación, había una enorme cama justo al lado de la ventana, un enorme armario del otro lado, un escritorio en medio de la cama y las paredes llenas de pósters de Rammstein (muy buen grupo)

Entonces ella se dirigió al baño que había hay, lleno de azulejos con una enorme tina al fondo, entonces se quito su ropa su se seco con una toalla

"_que suerte que a pesar de que Kaila sea mayor puedo usar su ropa" _ penso y busco en su armario algo que pudiera usar, ya eran las 6 a.m. así que para que dormiría, pero todo el tiempo busco que ponerse, puesto que el estilo de Kaila casi no le gustaba a Mariah.

Mientras tanto Kai pensaba en su cuarto ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No solo la salvo de esa pandilla, todavía la salva de morir de hipotermia y la trae a su casa, y lo peor de todo, fue cuando la miro al subir de las escaleras, y penso, la verdad se veía muy bien

Pero en ese momento agito su cabeza, ¿estaba loco?

"debe ser por falta de sueño, además Kaila me mataría si sabe que su amiga esta muerta y solo yo podía ayudarla"

Así el solo se recostó y se durmió.

Pero todo seria mas confuso para ambos, de ahora en adelante.

Bueno asta aquí acabo, la verdad es muy difícil pero tratare de continuar.

Nos vemos.


	3. Condiciones

Capitulo 3: Condiciones

Después de dormir al menos unos poco de tiempo, Kai al fin despertó y miro el reloj que estaba en su pared, 7:30 a.m., bueno, por lo menos se sentía mejor.

Su cuarto era idéntico que el de Kaila pero el no lo tenia tapizado con posters, era color negro con azul, y… se parecía mucho a el.

Al despertar se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar, ahora… ¿Qué iba ha hacer, entonces se le ocurrió lo primero que le llego a la cabeza, llamar a su hermana.

Entonces se levanto y se dirigió a su teléfono el cual estaba sobre un mueble del otro lado de la cama y marco un numero celular, pero pensó, tal vez siga dormida "Si, claro…" y espero

De pronto se escucho que contestara pero era solo su contestadota _"disculpa no me encuentro por el momento pero deja tu mensaje al_ _escuchar el sonidito bip"_ al escuchar eso el solo se rió

"que mala imitación aprende a imitar" contesto algo enojado

"_¿Kai? Hola hermano, me descubriste eres bueno"_ Era Kaila que solo imitaba la vos de una contestadota

"no, no es eso es que eres pésima ¿Dónde estas?"

"_En Alemania"_

"… ya lo se, En que lugar?…"

"_En Berlin"_

"Ya lo se! En que parte?"

"_En una calle"_

"Kaila me estas fastidiando! En que sitio estas?"

"_en un departamento"_

"EN QUE PARTE?"

"_En mi cuarto!"_

Kai ya no soporto, estaba apunto de gritar pero justo en ese momento censo, no esta solo en su casa, entonces se relajo y calmo.

"Oye Kaila ni tu ni yo, cambiemos de tema, Como estas?"

"_Pues… bien, no veo razón para no estarlo, puedo preguntar por que me llamaste y mas a esta hora?"_

"te sorprenderás, mira digamos que anoche salí a caminar y digamos que…" no sabia que decir, como debía explicarle algo tan confuso

"_mmm…. ¿Saliste? Mmm… déjame adivinar… viste a un ángel o demonio?"_

Al escuchar su respuesta simplemente se sorprendió

"¿te drogas?" le pregunto con un tono que provoco que Kaila se riera

"_¿enserio Kai? Seguro que no fue algo así?"_

"no, por supuesto que no…" pero en ese momento recordó, cuando la vio con sangre y llena de ira, le recordaba a el y cuando Kaila le decía que con ese aspecto parecía un demonio; pero también cuando la vio debajo de la lluvia y la luna "bueno… no exactamente"

"_ah! Lo sabía… ¿y que? ¿Quieres un premio o que?"_

"vi a tu amiga Mariah,. Estaba siendo lastimada de una manera muy agresiva, la ayude, se molesto y me dejo, luego llovió y… la encontré apunto de morir de hipotermia y la traje a la casa" dijo todo muy rápido que Kaila apenas pudo entender

"…………" Kaila no contesto al escuchar eso

"Kaila ahora por favor dime cuando vuelves, sabes que no soporto a esa gata rosada, y por tu culpa la traje en vez de dejarla morir bajo la lluvia y no soportaría estar con ella pero como siempre es mi amiga´ claro, si no regresas tendré que correrla" le contesto con un tono de que no bromeaba

"_todavía tardare… no seas cruel con ella, aparte de que no sabes de que es capas… ella no es como antes, a cambiado, puede que te agrade"_

"disculpa? Agradarme? Si claro, y tu nieve de que la quieres?"

"_vamos! solo no seas cruel con ella, si quieres solo déjala sola pero no la molestes…"_ había un tono de risa en su vos

"oye… ¿porque te estas riendo? ¿Que estas insinuando?"

"_nada… por favor deja que se quede un tiempo, aparte de que tardare un poco mas, quiero probar algo"_

"¿que cosa?"

"_mmm… descuida con el tiempo veré y me daré cuenta si es cierto o no y te contare pero disculpa por el momento me tengo que ir, nos vemos"_

"si…"

Entonces la conversación acabo, Kai tomo un respiro antes de pensar que aria, menudas condiciones debe tomar…

Mientras tanto…

Mariah ya estaba casi completa llena de vendas, creía que sus heridas ya las tenia cerradas pero después de un tiempo se volvieron a abrir y a sangrar

"tengo suerte de que Kaila tenga demasiadas vendas" ahora solo traía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, tenia casi toda la madrugada buscando algo de ropa, puesto a ella… bueno el estilo de Kaila le parecía muy… bueno no sabia que palabra podría decir.

Busco y busco asta que encontró algo que al menos podría gustarle y se puso esa ropa

Era un vestido que llegaba a los tobillos pero estaba completamente abierto de abajo para su cadera de color negro. Le sujetaba una cinta blanca por la cintura y una blusa que se parecía al de Kai pero este era de color blando y por debajo una blusa mucho mas ajustada pero que no tenía mangas ni cuello y era de color negro.

Al verse reflejada en el espejo solo se sorprendió.

"pero porque Kaila? Porque te gustara vestirte así?" entonces estaba apunto de cambiarse de ropa pero alguien llamo la puerta

"Puedo entrar?" era Kai, ella se asusto

¿Qué pasaría si el ve que ella regó la ropa de Kaila?

"un momento" así ella rápidamente guardo toda y justo antes de que Kai entrara ella se recargo en el armario

"¿quieres desayunar?" pregunto con su vos fría y típica de siempre

"si…" contesto ella mientras pareciendo tranquila

"entonces sígueme" así el salio sin decir más y Mariah lo siguió.

Bajaron las escaleras asta legar a la cocina, un enorme lugar en donde había una enorme mesa en medio, grandes estantes y alacenas a los lados y que tenia diferentes tipos de bajillas pero al parecer eran de porcelana y asta el fondo del lado izquierdo había una puerta y había unas ventanas en las cuales se podía distinguir que estaba un refrigerador, el fregadero y una estufa

Mariah no podía dejar de sorprenderse, pero se sentó en una esquina de la mesa pero aun así no apartaba su mirada de todo el lugar pero al ver hacia arriba logro distinguir algo, otro candelabro, uno más pequeño pero igual de hermoso

"_Kaila… en verdad tu eres muy afortunada…" _ pensó

Kai la había ignorado por completo, solo se dirigió hacia el refrigerador que se encontraba dentro y saco un jarrón con leche, y lo puso encima de la mesa y luego del estante saco y un frasco con chocolate en polvo, después dos vasos y dos cucharas. Después se sentó en una silla

"siéntate y sírvete" afirmo con su mismo carácter de siempre

Ella simplemente obedeció y se sirvió un poco de leche con chocolate

Así se la pasaron por un buen rato, pero aun así, Kai tenia muchas cosas en mente, ¿Qué aria? No podía tenerla en el mismo lugar que el, además… no se llevan muy bien.

Pero… tenía opción? Pero había otro problema ¿Qué tal si los Bladebreakers sabían que ella estaba con el? Seria un gran problema ¿Qué pensaran de el? ¿Qué diría Rey de el? Y... peor aun ¿Qué diría ella? No le puede decir, quédate asta que regrese Kaila ¿o si? ¿Cómo podría tenerla en su mansión? Y además solos.

Esto podría ser un gran problema pero antes de darse cuenta

"disculpa la pregunta pero…" Mariah le comento con un poco de vergüenza "sabes… ¿Cuándo va a venir Kaila?"

Ahora no sabia que decir, ella se quedaría con el? Se iría? Mas bien, si su hermana se entera de que la corrió?

"creo que… en dos semanas" apenas afirmo, es tiempo de pensar, la tendría ahí o la correría pero antes de pensar su propia respuesta

_Ring Ring _(sonó el teléfono)

Así, el se levanto a contestarlo

"si?... claro…………… si…………… si……………… si………… no………… si………… no………… hoy?... si…………………………… pero…………………… no…………… aja…………………………………… si Tyson……………………………… si, y no……………………………… donde?... si…………… no……………… no!... no!... si…………………………………"

"_que interesante conversación" _pensó Mariah dándole un poco de risa mientras tomo un poco de leche

"claro…………………………………… si…………………………… como digas……" entonces colgó el teléfono "Mariah" la llamo y ella volteo a verlo "hoy tengo que entrenar con mis compañeros pero regresaremos asta tarde, será mejor que te quedes también esta noche si no quieres problemas"

Entonces ella pensó, tenia opción?

"esta bien" cabeceo, además, no tenia a donde ir

"de acuerdo, ya tengo que irme, empezaremos temprano pero regresare pronto, si quieres hacerte algo de comer hazlo pero casi no salgas porque si sales y si se cierra la puerta, te quedaras afuera, entiendes?"

Al decir todo, ella cabeceo, después el le mostró donde estaba todo, la comida, los cubiertos etc.

Después el salio para practicar con sus compañeros dejando a la chica sola, así ella simplemente se acostó en el sofá que había en la sala y pensó

"_me pregunto, si me dejara quedarme asta que llegue Kaila"_ en ese momento volteo para mirar bien a su alrededor pero noto algo, casi todo estaba lleno de polvo, como si nadie limpiara, pero claro, quien limpiaría una "casa" tan enorme "será mejor que lo haga, no tengo nada mas que hacer…" así ella se levanto lista pera recoger.

Pero después de un buen rato, casi como cuatro horas, tocaron la puerta y ella abrió

"?... Kai?..." pero… no era el…

_Continuara…_


	4. Enamorado?

Hola! Creo que esto se esta poniendo mas emocionante… espero lo estén disfrutando, se vuelve algo raro no? Jeje… eso es lo que viene.

Lo siguientes capítulos en adelante los are como si fuera un musical (me inspire mucho en un fic de mi amiga isiswanda) espero que quede bien y… disculpen por no traducir las canciones o que no queden con el capitulo o algo así, pero si los pongo es porque me gusta como van quedando, jejeje…

Espero lo disfruten!

Capitulo 4: enamorado?

Ya había salido el sol, todas las personas caminaban por las iluminadas calles.

Mientras tanto había un grupo de chicos en el parque, eran los Bladebreakers practicando.

Estaba Tyson beybatallando con Max, parecían que se divertían

"eso es todo lo que tienes Max?" pregunto Tyson algo emocionado

"bueno… no exactamente, VENGA DRACIEL!" así, el blade de Max comenzó a atacar a Tyson pero a la vez tenia mucha defensa

"¿quieres jugar rudo verdad? DRAGOON!" Tyson llamo a su bestia y salio del blade.

Ambas bestias se veían muy fuertes, iluminaban todo, al parecer han practicado por mucho tiempo.

Así ambos comenzaron a golpearse

"Dale con todo!" gritaba Max

"vamos Dragoon!" también Tyson

Mientras tanto, Kenny guardaba como siempre datos en su computadora "increíble! Al parecer el Draciel de Max, a aumentado su ataque tanto como su defensa y Dragoon se ha vuelto aun mas rápido y fuerte"

También estaban Rey y Kai, mirando como beybatallaban los chicos, parecían sorprendidos

Pero después de un rato, ambos se golpearon tan fuertes que los dos blades salieron del bey-estadio

"genial! Buen combate Max, cada momento es mas difícil derrotarte!" lo felicito Tyson dándole la mano a su compañero

"gracias, aunque tu tampoco estuviste nada mal" contesto Max dándole la mano

"si, lo se" entonces comenzaron a reírse

"buena batalla chicos, ahora es el turno de Rey y Kai" aseguro Kenny

"si" dijo Rey y se puso de un lado del bey-estadio pero Kai seguía recargado en un árbol "oye Kai no quieres un pequeño duelo?" pregunto Rey con su mismo humor de siempre

Kai, parecía mas serio que otras ocasiones, aun no podía quitar de su cabeza a esa chica rosa-cabelluda y eso lo incomodaba mucho, pero a la vez lo confundía

Así el solo se dirigió al otro lado del estadio y sostuvo a su Dranzer y Rey a su Driger

3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!

En ese momento ambos lanzaron sus blades "vamos Driger!"

"Dranzer!" ninguno de los dos espero un solo segundo, así que sacaron a sus bestias

"veras cuanto he mejorado Kai desde la ultima vez" sonrió Rey "Driger demuéstrale el nuevo ataque de la garra de tigre!"

Así el Driger de Rey, comenzó a atacar al Dranzer de Kai, sin piedad, era tan rápido y sus golpes tan duros que todos pensaron que perdería, pero Kai parecía no preocuparle tanto, no estaba muy concentrado

"_¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?"_

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you_

En ese momento, logro concentrarse un poco y eso logro que esquivara un ataque, que seguramente acabaría con el.

"Dranzer, no te rindas… Daga de fuego!" el tampoco dudo en atacar

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight  
_

"eso esperaba Kai… no te rindas Driger!" así el siguió con el combate, pero noto algo, el seguía distraído "Kai?"

"_¿Por qué demonios no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza? Es como si me alentara para ganar!"_ "AAAHHH…. DRANZER!"

Justo en ese momento su blade acarro una velocidad increíble, y comenzó a girar por todo el plato

"increíble!" grito Kenny

"que pasa?" pregunto Tyson

"El Dranzer de Kai esta pasando a otro nivel… se esta superando a si mismo en cuando poder, fuerza y rapidez!"

Al decir eso, ambos chicos se asombraron completamente

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
_

"que interesante!" se emociono Rey "esta bien, combatiré con todo!... DRIGER!"

Así ambos alcanzaron increíbles niveles, pero algo pasaba Kai parece que no se daba cuenta de esto

_Came a time  
When every star falls brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight  
_

"_¿que me esta pasando? ¿Porque me siento tan lleno de energía?"_ entonces volteo a ver al plato, y miro a su Dranzer, tan lleno de energía como nunca y recordó algo que le dijo su hermana…

Su bestia bit podría alcanzar extraordinarios niveles de poder, podría ser casi invencible, lo único que le faltaba es ser feliz… con eso el podría alcanzar todo, al igual con amor, ella es igual de poderosa por su amor a Kai, y el a Kaila pero… ¿Qué mas?...

"si esto es cierto… DRAZER ACABALO AHORA!" en ese momento Rey no se dio cuenta cuando el Dranzer de Kai comenzó a golpearlo a un nivel que al instante comenzara a tambalearse

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
_

Todos estaba asombrados con ese poder, donde lo había conseguido?

Kai tampoco sabia, pero se sentía bien, le agradaba tener tanto poder, siempre a querido ser el mas poderoso solo que… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que lo llena de energía?

Antes el sentía la oscuridad a su alrededor, sentía la soledad y tristeza, eso no lo ayudaba mucho, su hermana era lo que lo mantenía vivo en la oscuridad, pero… ahora que es lo que lo ilumino

El trato de recordar… que fue lo que lo ha vuelto a la vida… que…?

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

"_Mariah…?"_

_What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight _

Al momento en que ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, sus mejillas se volvieron ligeramente coloradas, los chicos al verlo se sorprendieron, Kai sonrojándose? En primera, porque? En segunda, como? Y tercera, Kai?

Pero el agito su cabeza, como puede pensar eso? Es una completa idiotez…

Pero en ese momento perdió todo su control y Driger saco a Dranzer del plato

"el ganador es REY!" aseguro Max

Todos miraban sorprendidos a Kai, quien recogía su blade, que era lo que había pasado?

"Kai, estas bien?" pregunto Rey

El no contesto, solo tomo un respiro y miro su reloj, dentro de poco anochecería "muy pronto oscurecerá, tengo que irme" fue lo único que dijo

"si es verdad, hoy si estuvimos trabajando, no?" comento Tyson

"si, estoy agotado, pero deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido, no creen? Comento Max

"si porque, no?... bueno pero por el momento me tengo que ir" dijo Kenny

Así todos se despidieron y se fueron por diferentes caminos, pero Kai no regreso a si "casa", mas bien fue a dar un paseo por el parque… en la oscuridad

"¿Por qué siempre siento que camino en la oscuridad? Aunque este acompañado… y vea delante de mi… y el sol ilumine el camino… ¿Por qué siento oscuridad dentro de mi?" que mas podría decir?

Se sentía agobiado… parece que la oscuridad trataba de dominarlo, apoderándose de el pero no, era como si el hubiera escogido esta vida

En ese momento, una pregunta paso por su mente…

"¿valdrá la pena sufrir tanto?" entonces el se recargo en un árbol que se encontraba ahí

Es cierto, esa pregunta se la había hecho desde que era niño, en verdad valdrá la pena? Que ganara si resiste? Más oscuridad? Mas soledad? Mas dolor?

Después el miro de nuevo su reloj, las 10:00 p.m.

"_Demonios!"_ lo había olvidado, había alguien es su hogar… Mariah aun seguía ahí

Entonces se dirigió a su "casa", el podría imaginarse lo que estaría haciendo, claro, ella es como todas las chicas en el mundo.

El tipo de chica que estaría hablando por teléfono, y luego uno se entera que fueron como 5 horas desde que hablo, o tal vez esta viendo la televisión… claro desde las 8 a.m. asta las 10 p.m.; menuda forma de desperdiciar el tiempo pero, ya no tenia otra opción

Así que después de veinte minutos regreso

Asustado de querer entrar, probablemente ya no hay nada, o hay una fiesta o… nada

Entonces al abrir la puerta se sorprendió… todo estaba completamente limpio, ni siquiera había algún rastro de suciedad, todo estaba reluciente, es mas, ni parecía su hogar

Entornes el se dirigió a la sala, todo en orden, es mas mejor que cuando se había ido, pero ningún rastro de la chica; de pronto un aroma llego a un nariz… se dirigió de donde era y… era la cocina

Miro que sobre la estufa había algo de espagueti… al juzgar el olor, se le hacia agua la boca pero aun así ella no estaba

Comenzó a pensar… abra salido? se habrá ido? Al pensar eso el se entristeció… por una parte rogaba que se fuera pero por otra que se quedara

Pero en ese momento escucho algo fuera, en el jardín así que el salio y ella se encontraba ahí pero notaba algo a pesar de la enorme oscuridad

A pesar de que la luna era lo único que la iluminaba se notaba muy bien, su cuerpo estaba algo mojado y ella estaba agitada, estaba sudando y sus mejillas eran rojas y tenía su blade en su mano

"así se hace" entonces lo sostuvo "una vez mas"

3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!

Entonces comenzó a girar con una enorme velocidad "Dralux ahora lo volveremos a intentar!" en ese momento salio su bestia bit, era como una replica de Galux pero tenia algo, parecía como si estuviera muerto, un zombi o una mutación pero a la vez se veía increíble, se veía mas salvaje y sanguinario además daba algo de miedo

"es momento de que afiles tus garras!" así que su blade se dirigió a una enorme roca y comenzó a arañarla asta destrozarla pero fue tanto que su blade se detuvo, y paresia casi destrozado "si! ahora aumente mi fuerza… lo único complicado es que casi no tengo energía"

Pero a pesar de eso, solo tomo un suspiró y volvió a levantarse y de nuevo a prepararse

3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!

"¿Qué?" pero al lanzarlo otro blade salio de la oscuridad chocando con el de ella haciendo que regresara a su mano "valla, al fin regresaste, creí que ya no volverías" dijo algo contenta pero como siempre Kai solo tenia su cara seria

"disculpa, pero yo tengo derecho a venir, salir y regresar a la hora que yo quiera"

"si, lo se pero al menos intenta dar una pista" entonces se quedaron en silencio y ella lo miro fijamente… aun recordaba que paso en la tarde… será bueno que se lo comente?

"que tal un duelo?" pregunto el

"eh?"

"un pequeño duelo… me es muy interesante tu bestia"

"pues gracias… no todos la han visto y… desafió aceptado"

Así que los dos se prepararon y jugaron

Kai parecía tener la ventaja al principio, a pesar de la oscuridad, se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, ya no sentía la soledad, se sentía vivo

Mariah también admitía que se sentía bien, mejor que antes "es divertido jugar en la oscuridad!" grito "porque de ahí viene mi Dralux!"

Así ella saco su bestia "acaso crees que ya me as vencido? Dranzer!" el también saco su bestia

"Daga de fuego!" con ese ataque estaba asegurada su victoria pero increíblemente al golpear su blade, este desapareció y salio otro

"disculpa pero ya gane, Lazos de amistad!" en ese momento su blade comenzó a moverse tan rápido que parece que se duplico en muchos y comenzaron a golpear a Dranzer, eran como 15 y al ser tantos, además con un increíble poder y velocidad, ellas lo saco del plato "gane" apenas dijo al ganar y callo sobre sus rodillas y luego se tiro al pasto completamente exhausta

"menudo día llevo… es la segunda vez que me vencen" dijo Kai con un todo algo enojado

"descuida a veces pasa… además… ese ataque solo lo puedo hacer cuando todo esta oscuro… es una técnica especial… si no fuera por la oscuridad hubiera perdido" cometo tratando de animarlo, pero aun así era la verdad

"Al parecer a ti te gusta mucho la oscuridad, no?"

"mmmm…… bueno… no exactamente… es solo que aprovecho de ella, me oculto cuando es necesario, me ayuda cuando lo necesito pero… abecés, me agobia de soledad, siento que me quiere dominar, pero aunque yo trato de hacerlo… me pregunto, valdrá la pena sufrir? Antes con mucha frecuencia me preguntaba eso y ahora… la pregunta que mas bien me ago es… que vale la pena, Quizás con el sufrimiento, unos se fortalece, pero abecés puede acabar con uno, no crees?

En ese momento Kai, la escucha con mucho detalle, es exactamente lo que el siente, como pueden sentir lo mismo? Pero parece que ella lo admite y lo acepta pero no sabe porque. El solo se queja, lo único que pide es una respuesta pero por parte es verdad, la pregunta no es, si vale la pena sufrir? Si no, que vale la pena?

En increíble que ella sienta lo mismo, pero al ser una chica… debe sufrir mas… no puede permitir eso… y… si los dos duden salir adelante? Podría ser posible… pero espera… como puede pensar eso, es solo se tiene a el y su hermana pero… porque también necesita de ella?

"Kai? Creo que yo ya me dormiré, estoy muy cansada" así ella se levanto y estaba apunto de entrar cuando…

"oye… tu… limpiaste todo y preparaste esa comida?"

"si? Porque? Hay algo malo?"

"no… solo dime porque lo hiciste?"

"bueno… no había nada mas que hacer y quise ayudar… buenas noches" entonces ella lo dejo

El estaba confuso, porque ya no siente lo mismo que antes por ella, ella nunca fue de a su agrado pero… ya a cambiado, recordaba las palabras de Kaila, que ya no era la misma

"no… no puedo… no puedo…………… no puedo estar enamorado…"

_Continuara…_


	5. Atraida a la oscuridad

Capitulo 5: Atraída por la oscuridad

"que haré?" se preguntaba Mariah

Estaba dentro de la regadera dándose un baño, pero eran las 3 a.m. y además no era el baño dentro del cueto de Kaila, este estaba fuera

Ella pensaba mientras miraba fuera de la ventana "que bien que puedo bañarme aquí… a pesar de que no tenga ni una luz encendida, esta enorme ventana permite que entre la luz de la luna" por parte estaba muy contenta

Ese era un enorme baño con una gran tina, y justo al lado una gigante ventana, que permitía ver las montañas y un poco de la ciudad y por gran parte el cielo

Cuando entro ella pensó que quien se atrevería, cualquiera podría ver a quien se da un baño, pero pensó quiero darse un baño, y decidió en la madrigada

"en la madrugada es cuando la luna sale completamente llena, y alumbra cada centímetro de la oscuridad, un baño a la luz de la luna"

Se sentía muy tranquila pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico "que es lo que haré? Será bueno que le comente o… mejor no digo nada… además no solo era algo raro… si no también… igual a Kai…"

_**Flash Back**_

_Mariah, estaba recogiendo pero antes de darse cuenta alguien toco la puerta "quien será?"_

_Entonces ella se dirigía a abrí y se llevo una enorme sorpresa_

"_????... Kai???_ ………?" _era increíble_

_Había un chico, demasiado alto, un poco mas que Kai, pero lo sorprendente era que es su viva imagen, solo que su cabello era naranja por delante u negro por atrás, el no tenia tatuajes pero si una enorme cicatriz, profunda y grande en la mejilla, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fueron sus ojos… azules, completamente azules, era como mitad demonio y mitad ángel, con una tierna mirada._

_Su ropa era un estilo como los Demolition Boys, casi como el de Tala pero el llevaba una gabardina._

_Ella sentía que se sonrojaba cada vez mas, imaginaba, los fuertes brazos que debe tener_

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can´t find what keeps me here  
When all this time I´ve been so hollow inside  
(I know you´re still there)

_El chico la miraba con gran interés, en verdad con interés, miraba todo de ella, su cuerpo, su figura, sus ojos… dorados en ellos podía ver todo de ella. Pero se preguntaba quien es ella?_

"_disculpe señorita… aquí vive el chico llamado Kai Hiwatari?" _

_A la pregunta ella dudo por un momento pero cabeceo, el notaba que sus mejillas se volvían rojas, pero el solo sonrió_

"_y… se encuentra en este momento?" ella agito la cabeza "ya veo… es usted la sirvienta o algo así?" pregunto con un tono divertido pero ella se molesto_

"_por supuesto que no! Mi nombre es Mariah, y soy la amiga de Kaila, la hermana de Kai"_

" _amiga? Que bien eso me complace… por un momento creí que Hiwatari tenia novia"_

_Al decir eso ella se sonrojo completamente, pero antes de protestar…_

"_además… el no tiene derecho a tener a una pareja tan perfecta"_

"_eh?"_

"_sabe algo? Usted es como una diosa… mas bien… una diosa la envidiaría"_

_Ahora ella no aguantaba, no sabia si golpearlo o sonrojarse, el no lo decía a manera de piropo sino como si en verdad, sintiera algo_

"_aa…… en este momento… Kai salio… si quiere puede esperarlo… no creo que tarde mucho"_

_Pero en ese momento el se recargo el la puerta y comenzaba a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, Mariah se volvía cada vez mas roja, además no podía moverse_

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you  
Loving you  
I won´t lett you pull me down

"_señorita… usted tiene novio?" pregunto con algo de tristeza el chico_

"_no…" contesto algo insegura, pero algo le pasaba, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, esos ojos azules la hacían sentir un placer comentario pero… delicioso_

Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

_En ese momento el puso cu mano derecha en la mejilla de Mariah y comenzó a acariciarla, ella cerro sus ojos al sentir ese placer… luego el se fue a su cabeza acariciando su cabello_

_Ella no podía abrir los ojos, se sentía embrujada, poseída, quería quítaselo de encima, como podía permitir eso? Pero por alguna razón no podia… no podia moverse_

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me

_De pronto sintió como el sostenía su mano derecha y la mando a la mejilla de el, donde estaba su cicatriz y parecía que quería que lo acariciara, y así fue_

_Ella comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, el cerro sus ojos sintiendo ese embriagante placer._

_Pero después de sentir un poco de eso el la soltó… ella estaba muy confundida, que había pasado, que había hecho_

"_disculpe señorita… estará mucho tiempo aquí?"_

"_pues… yo creo que… si…"_

"_que bien… entonces creo que podré venir a verla" entonces el se dio la vuelta y parecía que se iba a ir pero Mariah lo detuvo_

"_mm… no vas a esperar a Kai?" parecía una excusa para que no se fuera_

"_no… mejor vendré luego…"_

"_puede decirme su nombre… para decirle que lo busco y tal vez el lo llame después"_

_Pero en eso el se dio la vuelta "señorita… prométame que el nunca se enterara de que vine a verlo, si? Por favor se lo rugo"_

_Ella estaba confusa "pero como? Acaso usted no quiera verlo?"_

_El se quedo callado, tenia que verlo pero… al estar ella ahí, había un problema "si… pero, sabe que? Quiero darle la sorpresa, así que estaré viniendo estos días, no quiero que se entere, por favor señorita"_

_Ella pensó, que aria? Además, parece que no es una urgencia así que no debe haber problema_

"_de acuerdo no diré nada… pero… por favor no me diga señorita como si fuera algo importante"_

"_pero lo es… como quiere que la llame?"_

_Así que ella se puso a pensar, este chico si que era raro, pero caballeroso "como quiere llamarme usted?"_

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me  
Raping me  
Watching me

_Entonces el noto algo, ella tenia algo en el cuello, era una cadena, pero no podía ver de que puesto la blusa que tenia puesta no permitía ver lo que era, así con sus manos saco que era, ella al ver su acción no lo detuvo pero se sonrojo_

_Era una mariposa, era algo grande y de color negro, en la parte de arriba, que eran sus antenas tenía unos pequeños cascabeles que tedia una tonada muy linda_

"_eres… como una gatita… con alas de mariposa…" al escuchar su comentario ella estaba apunto desmayarse, era lo mas lindo que le han dicho en su vida "usted… es mi niña…"_

_Así en ese momento es sostuvo su mano y beso su palma, después el se dio cuenta de que ya no lo miraba, pero sus mejillas eran completamente rosada así que para que lo viera, le dio un ligero beso en los labios_

_Ella casi sufre un infarto_

Watching me  
Wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down (Feel you pull me down)  
Fearing me  
Loving me  
I won´t lett you pull me down (I won´t lett you pull me down)

"_la veré luego mi niña…" así el ya se marchaba pero_

"_disculpe… no me ha dicho su nombre…"_

"_descuide… muy pronto lo sabrá…"_

_Así es se fue… ella cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella. QUE FUE ESO?_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Mariah, aun no podía sacar a ese chico de su cabeza, a pesar de que era algo raro, valla que era caballeroso, y el único que la a tratado como una dama

"¿Quién eres en verdad?" se pregunto a si misma, pero sabia que por el momento aun seria un misterio…

Después de un rato ella salio de la tina y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo pro lamentablemente era muy pequeña. Tanto que casi no la cubría pero no se preocupo

"tengo suerte de que todo mundo este dormido, en especial Kai"

Así ella, recorrió la cortina para poder salir pero al momento en que sus ojos se pusieron el la puerta

"no recuerdo que la deje abierta…" así volteo un poco a la derecha y…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

_Continuara…_


	6. En la oscuridad

Al fin!!!!! Disculpen la tardanza, jeje es que pues verán… muchas presiones, además se complica este fic, pero ahí va……

Perdonen pero creo que las letras de las canciones no las comente, ups…

La primera fue la canción "Helena" de My Chemical Romance, en verdad no se porque la puse, pero me gusto como quedo.

La segunda fue la de "Haunted" de Evanescence, esa si quedaba pero jeje ya ven, los gustos

Espero disfruten este capitulo, será un poco corto pero pronto llegara un poco de misterio jeje

Disfruten!!!

Capitulo 4: En la oscuridad

La oscuridad domino todo, la mansión estaba completamente oscura

Kai aun se encontraba en el jardín, mirando la luna, después de que Mariah se fue… volvió a sentirse solo…

"¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿Por qué?..." el estaba completamente confundido "ella… se fue… después… vino la oscuridad otra vez… me siento agobiado pero… con ella…" el no sabia que decir

Era muy curioso… de pronto se siente solo… triste agobiado por la oscuridad… después, alegre… lleno de energía y… feliz pero después vuelve la oscuridad

"siempre se tiene que ir la luz verdad?" entonces entro… ya no tenia nada mas que hacer

Afortunadamente la luna alumbraba todo, eso era algo que aun no entendía, a pesar de la oscuridad, la luna lo alumbra todo… como queriéndolo ayudar pero… porque?...

Así el se sentó en la mesa y comió un poco de espagueti, acabándoselo todo, valla que estaba delicioso

Después de comerlo se acostó un poco en el sofá… que pasaba con el, estaba muy deprimido, es como si solo le faltara muy poco la oscuridad para poderlo dominar por completo

Que era? Que faltaba? Que sucedía?

Era solo la oscuridad, el y el silencio… agobiante pero abecés era agradable… como que lo ayudaba a pensar pero, tenia que admitir… estaba cansado de estar solo.

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can´t you understand  
Oh my little girl  
_

El ya necesitaba de alguien, estaba cansado de solo servir como acompañante, o como una maquina, la única persona por la que aun seguía viviendo era Kaila, la hermana que nunca lo dejo, aun en la mas agobiante depresión… jamás lo abandono

Pero ella ya tiene su propia vida, ya no es una niña como antes, así que el debe valerse por si solo.

Varias preguntas pasaban por su mente, porque le toco una vida así? Acaso estaba condenado? O es un castigo? Es mas… porque sigue continuando?

En eso recordó algo que dijo Mariah, que la pregunta no es si valdrá la pena sufrir, si no que vale la pena?

Era cierto, es más concre6ta esa pregunta, ¿que vale la pena? Sufrir? Vivir? El dolor? La soledad? La angustia y depresión? Enojo, ira, tristeza?

amor?

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
_

De Nuevo… este sentimiento, ¿que pasa? Antes no necesitaba de alguien y ahora… se siente más que necesitado…

"necesito… algo… no se… quiero sentirme… necesitado… querido…" suspiro y miro fuera de la ventana "… amado…" en ese momento el agito su cabeza, se esta volviendo loco!, que ocurría con el… ya no era el mismo desde que la vio

"Al parecer… me esta afectando mas de lo que imagine… será el cansancio… esta semana no e descansado ni dormido bien…"

Pero no era eso… el negaba sus sentimientos… estaba confundido, a pesar de que no solo era raro, odiaba estar confundido.

Cuando pasaba, el decidía ignorar la cuestión aunque le doliera o lastimara, todo lo ignoraba, además… nada mas importa…

Solo… la oscuridad…

"no necesito de nadie, ni de nada… siempre he estado solo y siempre lo estaré… yo solo podré, no necesito la ayuda de nadie…"

_Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable  
_

Después de pensar un rato, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto, vaya que era tarde, además estaba cansado

Al entrar a su cuarto miro el reloj… las 3a.m… bueno, lo único bueno es que esta solo y eso significa que pide descansar en paz, sin molestias ni interrupciones

"siempre hay tiempo para uno mismo…" se burlo y se acostó en la cama

Solo dio una ultima mirada a la ventana… miro la enorme luna, la que lo iluminaba y mantenía aun con algo de luz…

Pero antes de poder dormir

"maldita sea… olvide cepillarme los dientes…" así el se levanto y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes pero al apretar el interruptor de la luz… no prendió "perfecto! No solo estoy en la oscuridad… si no que también se fue la luz!" estuvo casi apunto de gritar "mi vida es una desgracia…" comento en modo de burla

Ahora que? No podía en la oscuridad, era muy profunda pero en eso recordó…

Su hermana una vez lo despertó a esa hora solo para decirle algo que la había sorprendido

Ese día lo recordaba muy bien, lo despertó a las 3 a.m. según porque ella había olvidado lavarse también los dientes y se despertó para lavárselos pero en ese momento la luz se había ido, así que ella fue al baño, al mas grande que se encontraba en la parte mas alta y que al entrar, todo iluminado, y ella llevo a Kai aun medio dormido solo para ver eso

"bueno… no fue un desperdicio después de todo" se dijo a si mismo y se dirigió hacia ese baño, al pasar por los pasillos solo noto la gran oscuridad, pero después de caminar un buen pedazo y subir las escaleras… se encontró frente al cuarto de su hermana… el sabia quien estaba ahí adentro

Por un momento se detuvo y se quedo pensando, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia que rayos hacia ahí

"que me pasa? Estoy enloqueciendo… es por falta de sueño…" así que el se retiro rápidamente hacia el baño, la confusión ahora era mas grande

_All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

Pero en un momento pensó… en verdad se había enamorado? "como puede ser? Nunca me había pasado… y nunca me pasaría pero ahora…" necesito hablar con alguien, decirle lo que siente, es bueno… o es malo, normal o que?

Pero en ese momento, llego al baño, por un segundo escucho un ruido… como si fuera agua corriendo pero en ese momento pensó, que puede que no fuera nada, así que entro

Valla que era grande y había mucha luz, bueno al menos ya no había oscuridad, y como antes… parecía que la luna lo ayudaba

Así se dirigió hacia su izquierda donde estaba el espejo y el fregadero pero en ese justo momento…

Noto una sombra, al voltear a ver que era… vio la figura de una chica, a pesar de que la cortina, se podía formar muy bien su figura, la luna daba completa luz

El se sorprendió demasiado al verla así, quien era? Quien pude ser?

En ese momento ella sostuvo una toalla que se encontraba a un lado y se cubrió su cuerpo con ella y quito la cortina, ahora el pudo ver toda silueta de su cuerpo, la toalla no la cubría mucho, además… la luna hacia que su piel se viera plateada, pero… un minuto! Esa chica es…

Pudo notar sus enormes ojos amarillos, iluminados completamente por la luz de la luna al igual que su cabello, era rosa pero pálido, además mojado se veía mas hermoso… al igual que ella

Kai estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer nada mas que seguirla viendo si quitarle la mirada de encima

Justo en ese momento ella miro al frente y noto la puerta abierta y luego volteo y vio a Kai

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos, los cuales parecían una eternidad asta que

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Mariah grito con todas sus fuerzas

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Kai grito después de ella

En un movimiento desesperado, Mariah lanzo una botella de shampoo que se encontraba a su lado golpeando justo la mejilla izquierda de Kai, después el salio corriendo del baño hacia su cuarto mientras Mariah seguía gritando

Kai al llegar a su cuarto lo cerro de golpe y se recargo sobre la puerta, poniendo su mano izquierda en su mejilla lastimada, pero casi no sentía dolor porque….

"?????!!!!!" aun seguía agitado y asustado pero el no se daba cuenta que también sonrojado

_Continuara… _

Bien asta aquí…… el siguiente estará dividido en dos capítulos jejeje, esto se empezara a llenas de misterios y mucho drama jejeje (no se pero a mi me encanta el drama)

La canción utilizada aquí fue la de Depeche Mode "Enjoy in the silent" Por favor dejen review quiero sabes sus opiniones y comentarios, pero por el momento nos vemos


	7. Miradas evadidas part 1

Aquí el otro capitulo, espero esto les valla gustando, agradezco los review de todos, en verdad gracias

Muy pronto se revelaran muchas cosas, y comenzara el romance y el drama pero al igual… el misterio jejejeje

Disfruten!

Capitulo 5: Miradas evadidas. Parte 1

El día llego, toda la mansión estaba iluminada por la luz del sol, pero al parecer, eso no podía evitar que la mansión se viera tan solitaria, ninguna señal de vida se podía notar, solo después de las 7 a.m.

"menuda noche" el chico era Kai quien tenia una expresión de cansancio en su cara y además su mejilla izquierda tenia un enorme moretón

Ahora el se sentía peor porque ni siquiera podía hablar sin sentir dolor.

El solo bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala, y se sentó en un sillón; después suspiro un poco y pensó.

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you...  
Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you...  
Dreaming! Dreaming the night! Dreaming all right!  
_

Después se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina, fue al refrigerador y saco una bolsa con hielos después se sentó en una silla de la mesa y se coloco la bolsa en la mejilla haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

Después de unos minitos, bajo Mariah, tenia otro tipo de ropa, con la que se la había encontrado la noche lluviosa

"eh…….mmmm…… bueno días……" apenas dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

"hn" fue todo lo que contesto ignorándola

Así Mariah también se sentó en una silla de la mesa y miraba a Kai

"Kai…… disculpa……" dijo refiriéndose a su mejilla, la cual estaba tan morada que ni siquiera sus tatuajes la podían cubrir

"a ja……" apenas dijo, al parecer no quería conversar, era por no hablar como su temperamento o era el dolor

"en verdad…… disculpa creo que…… exagere…" dijo con una sonrisa

Kai la vio por un segundo y volteo a voltearse

_Do we! Do we know, when we FLY?  
When we, when we go  
Do we die?  
_

El silencio volvió, todo estaba tan callado que miedo dada, Mariah estaba tan nerviosa por lo que paso anoche, no solo la vio semi desnuda, ahora el tiene un enorme moretón que deja mucho que desear

Ahora el parecía mucho mas serio que antes, ella pensaba en tres razones, una, el es así, claro es normal de su actitud, dos, estaba molesto, pues si, nadie estaría contento de que te lanzaran un bote de shampoo o tres, en verdad debe dolerle su mejilla

Mariah en verdad estaba muy avergonzada, trataba de disculparse pero el parecía esta muy molesto

Casi después de dos horas, de puro silencio, sin decir una palabra o casi movimiento, ambos se encontraba en la sala, sin decir palabra alguna, sin dirigirse la mirada o al menos el pensamiento, asta que el sonido del teléfono rompió el silencio

Kai se levanto a contestarlo pero al hacerlo golpeo su mejilla y tirando el teléfono

"DEMONIOS!!!!" Grito al sentir el dolor, asustando a Mariah, puesto que el silencio era tanto que se escucho su eco por toda la mansión "QUE??!!"

"oye cálmate no te comineases a estresar!" la voz era muy familiar

"Tyson que rayos quieres ahora?!"

"pues mira, hoy también vamos a entrenar, queríamos que también vinieras queremos probar nuevas técnicas además, Kenny quiere mostrarnos unos blades mas resistentes, así que… que dices?"

"no lo se………………………………………………………………………………"

"Kai? Estas ahí?"

"de acuerdo" así el salio, se quedaba pensando, por alguna razón no quería salir, quería estar todo el día en casa, pero porque?

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you... _

Mariah escucho que había colgado el teléfono, pero no pudo escuchar la conversación, solo los gritos de Kai "debe de estar muy enojado… mas bien furioso…"

Después de un rato lo volvió a ver, con su cara de pocos amigos además, tenia tanta seriedad, ella en verdad estaba muy asustada, nunca había visto a alguien así.

Pero el la ignoro y s dirigió a la puerta, al parecer iba a salir pero entes

"saldré un rato, de nuevo quieren que entrenemos, así que tal vez hoy también llegue muy tarde"

Al decir eso ella cabeceo, pero el antes de salir…

"perdón… por lo de anoche…" y salio

"perdón?" la dejo con la duda

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento, terminaron y se quedaron en el parque descansando, todos eran como de costumbre, pero notaban algo un poco fuera de lo normal

Kai estaba mas serio que nunca

"oye Kai, porque estas tan callado" pregunto Tyson

"vamos Tyson no se te ocurre preguntarle algo mejor?" replico Rei "Kai siempre a sido muy serio"

"si, eso es cierto pero hoy lo esta mas" replico Tyson

"oye, además, Kai que te paso en la mejilla?" le pregunto Max al ver su semejante moretón "creo que no es otro tatuaje, es muy real"

"cierto! Además parece como si s hubiera caído de la cama" se burlo Tyson

"Kai, además as estado pero muy cerio estos días, que es lo que te pasa?" pregunto Kenny

"dinos Kai" dijo Rei

Pero ahora Kai ya no se podía contener

"CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!" al dar semejante grito todos se alejaron de el "quieren dejar de estar molestando!!!!!????"

"oye tranquilo, es solo que estamos preocupados" dijo Tyson con una sonrisa "queremos saber que te pasa, y que te paso en la mejilla"

"no es de su incumbencia"

"por favor Kai, no te molestes tanto, cálmate un poco" sugirió Rei

"como me voy a calmar si ustedes no se callan de una vez y me dejan en paz!?" volvió a gritar, esta vez se veía muy molesto

"esta bien ya nos callamos"

_Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
Ghosts are now waiting for you.  
Are you...  
Dreaming! Dreaming the night! Dreaming all right!  
_

Después de unas horas, estuvieron caminando por el parque, quería seguir entrenando pero en un lugar mas amplio, Max y Tyson, no se callaban estaban risa y risa, Rei con Kenny observando unas cosas en la computadora y Kai… bueno, sigue igual

Pero pronto dejaron de estar solos

"oye Max, no conoces a esas chicas" pregunto Tyson mirando hacia en frente

"quienes?" pregunto Max volteando

Así ellos se encofraron con unas chicas, una con su cabello café y otro azul, eran Hilary y Mariam, las cuales se encontraban caminando

"hola chicos!" saludo Mariam

"hola!"saludo Tyson

Así, todos se fueron a una banca a sentarse y platicar

Todo era sobre el beyblade, y sobre una vacaciones que tenia planeado, tenían muchos planes en mente, pero después de unas horas, Mariam se le quedo mirando fijamente a Kai, el cual la estaba ignorando, después ella le dijo unas cosas en el oído a Hilary y ella también se le quedo viendo

"que quieren?!" pregunto algo disgustado

Pero ellas seguían viéndolo

"discúlpenlo chicas, hoy esta algo estresado" comento Tyson

Después ellas se quedaron viendo y hablaron

"oye Kai… creíamos que estabas en la peletería" dijo Hilary

"que?" pregunto Kai

"si, con Mariah, estábamos buscándola y la encontramos en la peletería, queríamos hablar con ella pero la vimos contigo"

"además, se veían muy lindos jejejejejeje" comenzó a reírse "se veían muy juntos jejejejeje"

"si! Además creo que había algo de romance jejejejeje" también Mariam

Kai solo se les quedo viendo

_Do we! Do we know, when we FLY?  
When we, when we go  
Do we die _

"oigan como es posible si Kai a estado con nosotros desde la mañana" comento Rei

Ellas solo alzaron sus hombros

Kai estaba sorprendido, lo vieron con Mariah? Lo peor es que fue… hace poco? Como era posible

"hace tiempo que no la vemos, queríamos buscarla y la encontramos, queríamos hablar con ella pero la vimos con Kai, pero… se veía diferente…" comento Mariam

"valla que si, a pesar de que lo vimos de lejos… notamos algo… una enorme cicatriz, pero ahora que te vemos… tu también la tienes, pero tu tienes un moretón, y te vez peor" se burlo Hilary

"peor?" pregunto algo molesto

"si, el otro chico se veía muy lindo, como si le quedara, pero ahora que lo mencionas…" miro a Mariam

"el no tenia tatuajes!" confirmo Mariam

Entonces Rei se le quedo viendo a Kai "yo tampoco la e visto desde que salio corriendo del departamento, hace creo que dos noches…"

Al comentario Kai se sorprendió "hace dos noches? _Justamente cuando la encontré con los bandidos y golpeada_"

"si, escuche que tubo una discusión por teléfono, no recuerdo con quien, creo que la amenazo, o algo así y salio corriendo, dijo que era urgente y ya no regreso"

"y no te ocupaste en buscarla, no te preocupo algo de lo que le pudo pasar?" Pregunto Kai algo molesto

"no, ella nunca me a dicho nada desde el ultimo torneo, ya era muy diferente, es muy callada y no me preocupe" contesto sinceramente

"_si, mientras tu te preocupas de tus admiradoras ella casi es acecinada por una banda" _Kai pensó muy disgustado "que estabas haciendo esa noche?"

"hablaba con unas chicas"

La conversación fue haciéndose muy seria, todo estaba muy raro, todo cambio

Kai, se quedo mas serio por lo que comento Rei, tal vez ellos no saben nada de ella

Así se quedaron todos, solo hablaron un buen rato asta el anochecer, después todos se despidieron pero Kai seguía caminando en el parque, tenia una gran incógnita de lo que les dijo sobre Mariah, sequía algo triste, que habría pasado, tal vez necesita ayuda

Ahora el no sabia porque el sentía eso, solo sabia que sentía algo de lastima, pero había algo mas

A pesar de lo poco que habían convivido el se dio cuenta de que ella a pesar de lo que pude pensar de el, lo escuchaba, el momento en el que sabia que había perdido toda razón, ella lo escucho, y el pensó que estaría enamorado, pero lo negó, era muy imposible pero aun así… el sentía algo

Que sentiría ella? Será solo una confidencia, quien sabe?

Después el llego a la mansión, aun con la incógnita pero algo era seguro, el hablaría sobre la noche en el que se encontró, no fue bueno hallarla así algo pasaba y ella no se lo diría

Pero algo raro pasaba, todo estaba oscuro, no había nadie.

Es posible que haya salido? No pude ser, pero si es así, lo único que el quiera era que ella regresara, así que el espero.

No todo parecía muy diferente a cuando el se fue, quizás… no debió ser tan duro con ella, pero su temperamento lo impedía, solo con su hermana podía demostrar su otro rostro, lo que mas detestaba de las personas es que pensaban que era un chico de corazón frió, sin sentimientos que no sentía dolor o pena alguna.

Como si fuera solo una maquina.

Eso era lo que mas odiaba… pero…. Mariah era diferente, ella lo mira, como a una persona normal, se da cuenta de su dolor o preocupación, y es sincera, además… no era como cualquiera que tan solo moriría por verlo

_Do we, do we know  
When we fly  
When we, when we go  
Do we die_

"necesito… sentirme amado, sentirme querido, ya me case…… ya me canse" el lugar era oscuro, y además solo donde estará?

El solo tenia una opción, esperar…

Así que solo salio al jardín, la luna había salido, de nuevo como si quisiera ayudarlo, era raro pero confortable.

Después de unas horas l anoche completa había llegado, las 11:00 p.m. Kai comenzaba a preocuparse, además el cielo ya no era el mismo, comenzaba a llenarse de nubes y las gotas comenzaban a caer muy poco a poco

"será mejor que la busque"

Así el se dirigía a la entrada, pero escucho algo como si hubieran abierto la puerta, el se asomo y a pesar de la oscuridad la pudo ver

Era ella

La oscuridad era agobiante pero ahí estaban, los dos Kai con una cara de preocupación y Mariah estaba distinta, sus ojos presentaban un poco de dolor, así Kai se acerco para ver que le pasaba

Ella se veía extraña, como si sintiera insegura, pero al ver a Kai, parecía que dudaba, algo tenia, algo le pasaba

"disculpa, por llegar a esta hora… tuve un pequeño problema…" dijo algo insegura, pero algo sucedió, unas lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla.

Al sentirlas, noto que Kai las habia notado, así ella solo salio corriendo con dirección a las escaleras pero justo antes Kai la sostuvo de su mano y sin saber siquiera porque, ahora ambos se encontraban besándose en los labios apasionadamente.

_Continuara…_

Al fin!!!!!! Ya!!!!!! Perdón por la tardanza jejejejejeje, ya casi tengo el otro capitulo, solo espero un poquito, ya verán lo que pasara

Gracias por las revisiones, a todos!

Esta fue la canción de "Questions" de System of down

Los veré luego, su amiga Kailena


	8. Miradas evadidas part 2

Venga el otro capitulo nn jejejejeje, esta es la segunda parte, quiere decir que el lo que le paso a Mariah.

Gracias por las revisiones a todos, espero que les valla gustando

Aquí vamos!

Capitulo 8: miradas evadidas parte 2

(Previamente en el capitulo anterior)

Después de un rato lo volvió a ver, con su cara de pocos amigos además, tenía tanta seriedad, ella en verdad estaba muy asustada, nunca había visto a alguien así.

Pero el la ignoro y s dirigió a la puerta, al parecer iba a salir pero entes

"saldré un rato, de nuevo quieren que entrenemos, así que tal vez hoy también llegue muy tarde"

Al decir eso ella cabeceo, pero el antes de salir…

"perdón… por lo de anoche…" y salio

"perdón?" la dejo con la duda

"porque se perdonara? Si toda la culpa fue mía…" entonces ella se acostó en el sofá "ya decía yo No es bueno bañarse en la madrugada aaa… pero no… ahí voy como idiota, no creo que nadie me vea jaja. La próxima vez no lo haré, prefiero bañarme en la oscuridad…"

Entonces ella se quedo acostada como una media hora, ya no había nada que hacer, ayer recogió todo y ahora no tiene nada que hacer "tal vez entrene un poco… algo es algo…" con esa decisión se dirigió al jardín, pero antes de eso tocaron la puerta "quien podrá ser?" entonces fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y noto quien era "aa… tu?"

_It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s DARE_

Era el mismo chico que vino la vez pasada "aa… pasa" entonces el entre y se sentó en un sillón "te tengo malas noticias, hace muy poco Kai salio, como media hora"

Pero el chico solo la vio "que mal, bueno que mas da, pero venia a verte a ti"

"a mi?" pregunto muy confundida

"si, quiero hablar contigo un poco, pero que te parece si, salimos un momento, a la peletería?" el se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella

Mariah estaba confundida, que diría? Además, tampoco le gustaría pasar todo el día encerada o si? "de acuerdo, pero solo un momento esta bien?"

Así el cabeceo y ambos salieron

_It\'s DARE  
_

Después de otra media hora ambos llegaron, se sentaron en una silla que estaba en la peletería y pidieron un helado, después comenzaron a platicar, sin darse cuanta del cuanto tiempo pasaba

"y… bien? De que querías hablarme?" Mariah fue la primera que rompió el silencio

"pues… quería conocerte, quería preguntarte mas cosas sobre ti" contesto sinceramente comiendo su helado

"solo eso? Mira compañero ni siquiera se cual es tu nombre y tu quieres conocerme, acaso eres una admirador?"

"mmm… no exactamente, y mi nombre… puedes decirme Kyle" contesto

"Kyle…" susurro su nombre, ahora no solo se parecen en el aspecto "y Kyle… podrías decirme tu relación con Kai… es decir… ustedes… se parecen mucho, son como… mmm… hermanos…?" al pregunto Kyle la miro diferente mas serio

"eres muy curiosa… eso no siempre es muy bueno"

Mariah puso mala cara "mira, un simple no te importa hubiese bastado" entonces ella se puso mas seria y volteo a ver a otro lado

Kyle sonrió de una manera maliciosa y ella no lo noto "disculpa no quería insultarte, es solo que es un secreto, lo único que te puedo decir es que… fuimos muy buenos amigos"

"fuimos?" Mariah pregunto, al parecer había algo más que el ocultaba

"… si…" entonces el con su mano libre sostuvo la mejilla de Mariah y acerco su rostro para besarla pero ella simplemente se volteo, mirándolo

_You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that\'s what you do it  
That\'s what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE  
_

Algo pasaba, de nuevo esta sensación, ella no se siente muy cómoda, se quiere ir… pero no puede!! Se siente impotente como si… supiera que algo malo le pasara, pero quiere que le pase

Kyle volvió a sonreír "al parecer… te gusta mucho Hiwatari verdad?" con eso ella se sonrojo profundamente

"como rayos dices eso?!Por supuesto que no!" ella volvió a voltear

"lo puedo notar, en todo" el sonrió y termino su helado

"que quisiste decir?" ahora ella sentía algo raro, algo tenia el entre manos

"nada" el sonrió y noto que Mariah también termino su helado "ya te quieres ir verdad?" a su pregunto ella se sorprendió

Como supo? "pues… Quero llegar temprano"

"y porque no te vas?" su sonrisa era algo maliciosa, Mariah comandaba a sentirse algo lívida, algo la comenzaba a marear, algo que estaba respirando pero no sabia, entonces se levanto rápidamente y agito su cabeza, después puso su mano derecha en la misma "te duele la cabeza?" a su pregunta ella cabeceo "te sientes mareada, algo lívida?" ella volvió a cabecear "pero… dime… te gusta esa sensación verdad?"

PERO COMO!!! ERA CIERTO!!! LE GUTABA!!! LO DISFRUTABA!!! Entonces ella despertó, parecía que estaba en un trance, que fue eso? Kyle lo provoco? Eso es imposible… como?

"Esto es peligroso…" murmuro "Kyle perdóname pero ya tengo que irme, no se porque me siento así, pero es mejor que me valla"

"porque?" pregunto pareciendo triste "no puedes quedarte un poco mas conmigo?" se veía muy deprimido "quieres estar mas con Kai verdad?" su voz parecía también llena de tristeza

_Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out  
_

Por parte, el tenia razón, pero ella también se sentía culpable aunque algo molesta "discúlpame… pero nos vemos otro día, de acuerdo?"

Entonces el sonrió "pero antes… a ti te gusta beybatallar?"

Ahora estaba hablando en el idioma que a ella le gustaba

"claro porque?" sonrió "quieres un desafió?" Y el cabeceo

Entonces ambos se fueron al parque, donde se encontraba un enorme plato, perfecto para una batalla

"_bueno, esto me ayudara para mi practica, hace tiempo que no practicaba" _ pensó Mariah

_Never did no harm  
Never did no harm  
_

Así ambos se pusieron en posición para comenzar, Mariah pudo notar el blade de Kyle, era profundamente negro, el anillo de ataque y de peso eran muy gruesos, parecían pesar mucho, además el parecía se algo poderoso, pero no era solo eso… se le hacia sinceramente familiar

"_será mejor que no lo subestime, este chico puede ser bueno, además… creo conocer ese blade, creo que lo he visto en otra parte" _pensó

3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!!!

It\'s DARE  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s DARE

El blade de Kyle comenzó a perseguir al de Mariah "oye Kyle, porque me persigues?" sonrió

"bueno quiero hacer esto mas emocionante" sonrió

"emoción? Yo te daré emoción!! DRALUX!!" ahora llamo a su bestia "vamos a darle mas emoción compañero, ataque zarpaso!!"

Así su Dralux golpeo al de Kyle y de nuevo, asta que fuera con una gran velocidad a darle de diversos golpes, comenzaba a rasgarlo

_It\'s DARE  
_

Pero aun así Kyle sonrió "Linda bestia, pero no eres la única!! Black Dranzer!!!" el también llamo a su bestia

Mariah abrió la boca por la impresión, Black Dranzer!!?? Como es posible?? Pero al considerar la posición, ella no tenía tiempo de estar pensando

"Dralux aléjate de el!" y así fue, Dralux fue alejándose de el

"porque te alejas pequeña? Acaso tienes miedo?" entonces Kyle comenzaba a reírse de una manera algo sádica, y sus ojos cambiaban de ser azules a rojos "recuerdas como te derroto Kai el torneo pasado? Jajajajajajaja!! Black Dranzer ya sabes que hacer!!"

Entonces Black Dranzer comenzó a aumentar la velocidad alrededor del estadio, evitando cualquier escapatoria

_You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that\'s what you do  
That\'s what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE_

"Como es possible que este volviendo a pasarme esto!!?? Como es posible que me haga esto??? Porque tiene a Black Dranzer??!! NO LO SE, PERO NO DEJARE QUE ME VUELVA A HUMILLAR COMO LA VEZ PASADA!!" los ojos de Mariah también cambiaron, de dorado a negros "Dralux salta!!"

Así el blade de Mariah salto justo antes de que Black Dranzer lo atrapara

_Jump with them all and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out  
_

"Dralux listones de colores!!!" así su blade parecía tener varios hilos que sostuvieron al de Kyle, el solo la miraba sorprendido "ahora… a volar!!!" entonces el blade de Mariah callo directamente al suelo mientras el de Kyle salía volando hacia arriba

En ese momento Mariah aprovecho, soltó los hilos y Dralux volvió a saltar para golpear a Black Dranzer

_Never did no harm  
Never did no harm  
_

Justo cuando lo tenia sobre de el " ataque zarpaso!!" volvió a arañar el otro blade pero a pesar de eso Kyle seguía riendo

"_que pasa? Actúa como si no le estuviera haciendo nada pero… parece que estoy indefensa hacia el!"_

Kyle entonces la miro "valla que sabes pelear niña! Te felicito! Creo que te subestime un poco pero… esto acabara mas porto de lo que crees"

Entonces los blades se dirigían hacia el suelo con tal velocidad aun golpeándose

It\'s DARE  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s DARE

"tienes razón, acabara muy pronto" Mariah sonrió, es la primera vez que se enfrenta a alguien que esta muy seguro de si mismo "Dralux!!" entonces ocurrió un milagro, el cielo se nublo, llenando casi todo de oscuridad "esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!! No se porque pero es lo mejor!!! A LLEGADO LA OSCURIDAD!!! ATAQUE LAZOS DE AMISTAD!!"

Entonces Dralux comenzó a golpear a Black Dranzer pero la velocidad aumentaba que parecía que ya había varios blades, Kyle parecía bastante sorprendido por esa técnica, por la oscuridad, no podía distinguir cual es el verdadero, eran puras sombras, como si fuera algo oculto en la oscuridad golpeándolo, y logro entender porque, el cielo se nublo, si no fuera por las nubes esto no pasaría.

Podría esperar asta que el cielo se despejara, pero no resistiría mucho, pero espera! El también tenía algo bajo la manga

"Así que este es tu ataque mas poderoso verdad Mariah! Solo espero que no me hallas subestimado! BLACK DRANZER!! CURSE OF DARKNESS!!!"

_Never did no harm  
Never did no harm_

"curse of darkness? No puede ser! Yo conozco ese ataque!"

En ese justo momento, el blade de Kyle desapareció, y la oscuridad llego mas asta lo profundo, Mariah no podía ver nada y de pronto escucho algo, un blade girar y vio unos destellos de luz que venían hacia Dralux.

Logro esquivarlo y el segundo "Dralux no dejes que te atrapen!!" iba a toda velocidad para que no la golpearan

Entonces ella pudo notar, esos destellos era Black Dranzer, pero en ese justo momento por muy pocos centímetros casi la alcanza un destello pero al voltear apenas pudo darse cuenta, que uno la había golpeado

En ese momento ella salio disparada del plato, callo sobre su hombro izquierdo y al ver al frente, nodo muy sorprendida, su blade, casi destrozado, y recordaba, era como cuando Rei se enfrento a Bryan, lo mismo

_It\'s DARE  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s coming up  
It\'s DARE  
_

No podía dejar de ver su blade, estaba asustada, justamente como cuando la derroto Kai, muy asustada, con su blade hecho añicos pero ahora no era solo eso, lanzo un enorme grito de dolor y noto que se encontraba sobre un enorme charco de sangre, entonces se sentó y miro.

Su brazo tenía una gigantesca herida, tres enormes rasgadas, de las cuales salía mucha sangre, y comenzaban a manchar su blusa, la cual también estaba casi toda destrozada de su brazos izquierdo y los botones de arriba, solo la tenía abrochada por los últimos tres botones de abajo.

La sangre comentaba a esparcirse, como pudo hacer eso?

_You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that\'s what you do  
That\'s what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE  
_

Entonces recogió a su Dralux, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable, y miro al cielo, las nubes lo cubrían todo, iba a llover, porque tenia que pasar eso? Porque a ella?

Más lágrimas salían…

Pero Kyle se puso a su lado, ella lo miro, el parecía algo culpable "disculpa… abecés… olvido cuanto poder tiene BLack Dranzer, tanto como lo peligroso que es… me deje llevar y… te lastime demasiado, pero… esa fue mi reacción a la beybatalla, disculpa"

Por parte Mariah entendía, saber que es tanto poder y poderlo tener, pero perder el control y sufrir las consecuencias, además, admitía que Kyle también parecía algo golpeado

Pero aun así ella seguía llorando "como lo conseguiste?"

A la pregunta el bajo la cabeza "perdona pero no creo que te importe mucho"

"si me importa… como lo conseguiste?"

"mira, por el momento lo mas importante es revisarte esa herida, si?" entonces el se levanto y la ayudo sosteniéndola de la mano

_Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out  
_

Así se dirigieron a una fuente que estaba en el centro del parque, ambos se sentaron y Kyle noto su herida, se dio cuenta que tenia pedazos de la tela dentro de su herida, así que con mucho cuidado rompió su manga entera desde su hombro, y quito todos los otros trozos

Después con un pañuelo que tenia guardada limpio su herida, después humedeció el pañuelo con agua de la fuente y siguió limpiando

Mariah aun seguía llorando, el dolor era inmenso, después noto que Kyle, al parecer puso algo sobre su herida, pero al no poder notarlo bien, mejor decidió no decir nada

"Mariah, no puedo hacer mas, necesitas regresar y ponerte algo" dijo poniéndose de pie, solo puedo acompañarte fuera del parque, esta bien?" ella cabeceo

_You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that\'s what you do  
That\'s what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE  
_

Entonces se dirigieron a las salida, en el camino, Kyle notaba que ella aun lloraba, entonces el limpio sus lágrimas con su mano, ella lo miro y noto, el tenia los ojos muy cristalinos como si el también fuera a llorar, entonces se detuvieron

"bueno, asta aquí puedo acompañarte" ella volvió a cabecear "sinceramente… lo siento no era mi intención lastimarte"

"entiendo… solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer si?" así el cabeceo con una sonrisa, y ella también sonrió y se dio la vuelta, pero el la sostuvo antes

"espera…"

"que pasa?"

"gracias por el desafió"

Sonrió "de nada"

_Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out _

Muy pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer, una buena señal de lluvia, pero aun así, ambos se quedaban mirando, y de nuevo Kyle trato de besarla pero ella volteo un momento su cabeza "nos vemos"

"adios"

Entonces ella salio corriendo para que no pudiera mojarla la lluvia

Al verla salir Kyle sonrió "nos veremos mas pronto de lo que crees…" entonces miro a su Black Dranzer "Kai… ahora no solo por tener a Dranzer eres afortunado…" entonces el salio por otra dirección "pero… con lo que te puse en tu brazo gratita… sabré si en verdad le importas…"

_Mientras…_

Mariah corría más y mas para no mojarse en la lluvia, asta que logro llegar

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro, probablemente Kai aun no había llegado entonces eso podría darle ventaja, el no la vera y se ahorrara de preguntas

Entonces entro, ninguna señal eso es bueno, pero justo en ese momento logro ver a Kai, el cual estaba enfrente

La oscuridad era agobiante pero ahí estaban, los dos Kai con una cara de preocupación y Mariah estaba distinta, sus ojos presentaban un poco de dolor, así Kai se acerco para ver que le pasaba

Ella se veía extraña, como si sintiera insegura, pero al ver a Kai, parecía que dudaba, algo tenia, algo le pasaba

"disculpa, por llegar a esta hora… tuve un pequeño problema…" dijo algo insegura, pero algo sucedió, unas lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla.

Al sentirlas, noto que Kai las había notado, así ella solo salio corriendo con dirección a las escaleras pero justo antes Kai la sostuvo de su mano y sin saber siquiera porque, ahora ambos se encontraban besándose en los labios apasionadamente.

_Continuara…_

Al fin!!!!! La canción utilizada en este capitulo es "Dare" de gorilaz, sinceramente quedo con el momento

Que creen? Por unos días no podré escribir nada porque ire de vacaciones a un curso de verano y no podré estar aquí uu pero saben? Cuando regrese sabrán todo lo que paso

Miren para que no se queden con mucha duda jjejejejeje el siguiente capitulo se llamara "un beso en la oscuridad" y tratara que ahora ambos aceptaran sus sentimientos, y lo que esta pasando; y los problemas que tiene Mariah tanto con Kai y Kyle, digamos que… mmm… no se… se pondrá muy bueno jejejejejeje

Bien, los veré cuando regrese vale!

Que tengan una muy feliz navidad y año nuevo, les deseo unas muy felices fiestas!

Att: su amiga Kailena


	9. Un beso en la oscuridad

Jejeje hola gracias por los comentarios jejeje y disculpen las tardanzas jejee

Aquí esta el otro capitulo disfruten!!!

Capitulo 9: Un beso en la oscuridad

La lluvia era inmensa… la oscuridad profunda… al silencio agobiante

Que sucedía? Que pasaba?

Coincidencia? O destino?

Kai se encontraba besando de manera apasionante a Mariah, ella sorprendida trataba de zafarse… pero no podía… este extraño sentimiento, que hace que te sientas bien y feliz, pero a la vez te entristece y te deprime… te confunde

Confidencia?

Pero a pesar de todo, ella seguía ahí… con el… juntos… sin separarse

El aliento para ambos había acabado, pero solo pasaron unos pocos segundos para que de nuevo se encontraran besadote

_Hold on to me love  
You know I can´t stay long  
All I wanted to say was ´I love you and I´m not afraid´  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_

Una oscuridad profunda… pero agradable… solo ellos sabían que es lo que sucedía… solo ellos sabían que hacer

Kai con su mano limpiaba las mejillas de Mariah, las cuales estaban mojadas, tenia curiosidad de el porque de las lagrimas, pero por el momento… prefirió disfrutarlo

Mariah había olvidado su dolor completamente, solo quería estar con el… en la oscuridad

Las carias se comenzaban a hacer presentes, mientras queriendo estar mas juntos, unos pasos hacia atrás para recargarse en la pared… el deseo no podía acabar, al contrario aumentaba mas y mas

Pero el chico en un movimiento, puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo, y comenzó abajarla

"AAAHH!!!" esta vez mariah se separo completamente de el, rompiendo ese momento

Kai por el momento no la miro, esta confundido, que había hecho? Que era lo que había comenzado?

Justo en ese momento… regreso la luz.

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

Alumbraron completamente la mansión.

Ahora todo podía verse, todo..

Kai noto que su mano estaba mojada y miro el liquido, un liquido algo espeso color rojo

Algo asustado y con la duda, e miro rapadamente a Mariah, estaba recargada en la pared, con una mueca de dolor sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo

"que paso?" pregunto Kai acercándose a ella

Pero ella solo dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás "nada… no es nada…" dijo tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada

Pero no lo engañaba, su expresión, su acción y además, detrás de ella había un pequeño charco de sangre; el sin importarle su opinión se acerco y tomo su mano y la estiro para verla, pero al hacerlo ella volvió a gritar, entonces comprendió, una enorme herido estaba en su brazo… una muy peligrosa.

"como te la hiciste" pregunto muy sorprendido

Ella solo volteo para no verlo "me caí…" mintió

"Así? Entonces de donde? Esto no es una herida muy normal, es muy peligrosa, lo mejor que la revise" entonces se dirigía a las escaleras llevándola de la mano, pero ella se hizo para atrás evitándolo

"descuida, esta bien, no es nada"

"nada!! Es una muy peligrosa, y si no ago algo se infectara, o peor aun puedes desangrarte"

"pero en verdad no es mucho………………"

Pero esta vez Kai puso mala cara "mucho!? Es verdad porque no me di cuenta?!" entonces ahora la sostuvo del brazo exactamente donde tenia la herida, ella volvió a lanzar otro grito de dolor, esta vez mas grande "porque gritas!? Si esto no es nada!"

Mariah seguía gritando, el dolor era inmenso "suéltame!!, suéltame!!" entonces trato de zafarse pero el dolor seguía

Así Kai subió las escaleras aun sosteniendo a Mariah; ella comenzaba de nuevo a llorar, el dolor no lo aguantaba, era demasiado, el la estaba lastimando, pero porque? Ella no a hecho nada

_I´ll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

entonces entraron en su cuarto y el la soltó y salio, entonces ella se sentó en la camas, no podia creer esto, porque?

Pero en ese momento Kai entro con un botiquín y se sentó a su lado "dame tu brazo" dijo dando su mano, pero ella agito la cabeza "no estoy jugando!! Dámelo!!" comenzaba a enojarse, pero ella ahora con terror al verlo así agito la cabeza, el miro su expresión, ahora se sentía culpable "por favor… necesitas que te ayude, te lo suplico… si?" ahora el parecía mas tranquilo y sincero, y sin nada mas que hacer ella le dio su brazo

Entonces el comenzó a velo, los rasguños eran muy profundos, pero además al parecer les había caído tierra, así que lo mejor era limpiarlo; entonces fueron al baño y con un poco de agua comenzó a limpiar su herida, y luego con jabón

Mariah lanzaba pequeños gritos de dolor pero aun así seguía resistiendo, después el miro de nuevo la herida, al parecer ya esa mejor pero el noto algo mas, al parecer habían tirado algo en el, era un polvo blanco, pero no podía deducir que era, entonces venia lo peor

"Mariah puede que esto te valla a doler demasiado, de acuerdo?" y ella cabeceo

Así coloco algo de alcohol en una pequeña tela y comenzó a limpiar su herida de nuevo

Mariah estuvo apunto de gritar, pero estaba apretando muy duro su boca, mas lagrimas salían, cada vez mas y mas, su mano la tena tan serrada y con una fuerza que comenzaba a lastimarse, Kai al darse cuenta de todo su dolor el dio la otra mano que tenia libre para limpiar sus lagrimas, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro, de nuevo, el parecía que se sentía culpable por su dolor; al verlo ella sonrió y siguió aguantando el dolor

Después de terminar, el comenzó a vendar su herida, la respiración de Mariah se había controlado, entonces solo esperaba a que el terminara

"oye… gracias… por la ayuda…" apenas pudo decir pero el no contesto, entonces pensó que la ignoro pero no le importo pero…

"disculpa, el que te aya traído a la fuerza, es que eres como mi hermana, solo así obedece… pero creo que exagere, esta vez si estabas lastimada

_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

Entonces otro enorme rayo callo hacendó que la luz volviera a irse, pero al parecer no volvió a importares, de Nuevo, oscuridad y nada mas… silencio y nada mas…

"esta bien… además la culpa es mía por comportare así" entonces el termino de vendar su brazo, ella lo miro un momento y se sentía mejor, entonces noto algo Kai la miraba, pero no como otras voces... era diferente, le gustaba entonces se sonrojo y volteo la mirada, pero gusto en ese momento, el sostuvo su mejilla con su mano derecha volteándola hacia el para verse de frente, volviéndose a besar

Ahora sin dejar que nadie interrumpiera

Estaban completamente solos

_Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one´s there  
_

Justo en ese momento callo un rayo iluminando todo el lugar, así que ambos se separaron al ver lo que había pasado, sonrojados pero aun así seguían juntos, sin importar lo que había pasado, pero Mariah se dio cuenta de algo, al mirar fuera de la ventana asta salto de felicidad

Kai estaba confuso a lo que ella hizo, que había visto

"ven Ka!" entonces lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo del cuarto

"que pasa?" pregunto aun no sabiendo que pasaba, pero ella no dijo anda

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y fueron al jardín y al llegar pudo darse cuenta

_Say goodnight  
Don´t be afraid  
Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
_

A pesar de la inmensa lluvia y de la oscuridad, había una enorme luna llena que alumbraba todo, increíble pero cierto; las gotas de lluvia parecían de cristal los charcos parecían congelados, el frió era muy refrescante, mientras la brisa y el aire muy fresco

Mariah parecía demasiado contenta, estaba tan feliz que estaba muy animada; en un momento estaba a apunto de salir a mojarse, pero Kai la detuvo, no podía y mas con esa herida, así que ella se desanimo un poco, pero el la llevo a una banca que estaba del otro lado y ambos se sentaron a ver la lluvia

Kai también estaba sorprendido, es la primera vez que ve algo tan hermoso e impresionante, el siempre creía que la lluvia era triste, mala y apagada, cuando llueve es por que todos están tristes, a el no le agradaba nada la lluvia, pero esta vez Mariah le hizo ver lo contrario

"Kai… sabias que la lluvia en estos casos… purifica" pregunto

"purifica?" pregunto no entendiendo pero ella se rió un poco

"si… mira… las gotas que suelta son como cristales… es agua purificada, y la brisa es muy limpia, es el aire lo que limpia todo, ti te mojas en la lluvia… te purificas"

"pero… que parte de ti purificas?"

En eso Mariah se quedo pensado un momento "pues todo… es agua puede limpiar todas tus lacras, temores, miedos y tus odios

Kai por otra razón estaba sorprendido, será cierto "como lo sabes?"

Mariah volvió a sonreír "porque no lo intentas?" entonces ella tomo aire y miro al cielo y luego a la luna, después saco su mano izquierda que apenas podía mover y la mojo un poco con la lluvia

El agua parecía de diamante, su piel de plata y brillaba como el cristal, y después parecía convertirse en hielo

_(Say goodnight...)  
Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Entonces le mostró un poco de la agua a Kai y el noto algo extraño, porque parecía diferente, entonces la miro a ella y noto su sonrisas y sus ojos, inocentes, contentos, dulces e iluminados

Así toco un poco de agua y también… lo admitía, se sentía muy bien

La primera vez… que se siente feliz, alegre… olvidando sus miedos, sus pesadillas por un momento… dentro de la oscuridad

_Continuara…_

Aquí esta jejeje gracias por todo a mis grandes amigos!!

Perdonen mi tardanza pero jejejeje me había olvidado de esto jejejej

Que creen? De ahora en adelante del capitulo 10 todo se volverá lo que dice el fic, todo el misterio… unos resueltos, unos nuevos pero como decía desde el principio, ahora todo será…

Caitulo 10: Sueñuelos en la oscuridad

Espero les vaya gustando y perdonen en que se haya hecho algo monótono y lento pero jejeje tenia que darles la historia primero pero ahora como sabe todo, es hora de lo bueno no creen?

Canción utilizada en el capitulo: May last Breath/Evanescence


	10. Sueños en la oscuridad

Capitulo 10: Sueños en la oscuridad

Kai aun miraba la lluvia, era muy distinta a las demás… ella tenia razón, esto era bueno pero… porque

"que sucede?" pregunto Mariah a notar que Kai no podía dejar de ver la lluvia "quieres olvidar tus miedos verdad?"

"nada pude borrarlos… es una gran pesadilla que me a dejado marcado"

"alguna vez… le as contado tu pesadilla a alguien?"

"no… a nadie… absolutamente a nadie"

"pero… porque? Que sucede que si cunetas a alguien tu pesadilla, es mas fácil que la puedas olvidar… pero so no la cuentas… es mas si la ignoras… puede4 volverse mucho peor no crees?" ella aparecía muy preocupada por Kai

Pero el solo seguía… a parecer la estaba ignorando, pero el la escuchaba

"a nadie le importan… y mucho menos a mi"

"entonces… porque te interesas tanto en la lluvia?"

"dijiste… que pude purificar no? Olvidar tus miedos pesadillas no? A pesar de todo quiero olvidarlas… me he cansado de que todas las noches…. El mismo sueño me acongoja, me asusta… me humilla… me deprime… me desagrada… es un horror…"

"entonces por que no lo cunetas… alguien te pude ayudar…"

"nadie pude… nadie…. Nadie…"

_I run I fall what ripped away _

_check my body now_

_was it body or soul_

_the darkness fades fades to the light_

_disappearing now_

_disappears from the night_

Mariah en verdad estaba preocupada por Kai… el parecía demasiado deprimido en se mismo momento, el bajo la cabeza y su cabello cubrían sus ojos, ella decidió mejor dejar el tema, que tal si el se ponía mucho peor pero el empezó a hablar

"en mi sueños… son puros recuerdos… de mi infancia en la abadia…"

Mariah tratando de ayudar "cuéntame…"

"todas las noches son lo mismo… todas las noches paso lo mismo… pero a pesar de eso… aun me aterran…

Mientras mas me intento de alejar… siento como mas me acerco, mientras mas me resisto… mas se apodera de mi… no importa cuanto grite… o me esfuerce por liberarme… al final, soy consumido por ella… después de terminar conmigo, de humillarme… de domarme… me deja… lastimado… herido… solo… abandonado… son nada mas que hacer… y yo… termino… traumado por ella… aterrado… debilitado… e indefenso… soy indefenso ante ella… es la que me consume poco a poco y… me domina"

Mariah estaba algo asustada con lo que dijo "…de quien hablas…?"

Justo en ese momento Mariah noto algo raro, una gota bajo de sus ojos hacías la parte de debajo de su mejilla "de la oscuridad… yo tenia 6 años… cuando perdí mi infancia…"

_And all these nightmares I once had _

_as a child_

_the morning always came _

_it came too late_

_what did my mind forget _

_forget to hide_

_could be the nightmare be still awake _

_I don't know_

Entonces mas lagrimas caían, pero el aun no podía alzar su rostro, no podía mostrar sus ojos, Mariah estaba muy triste también, la primera vez que es escucha algo así, era muy triste, debió haber sufrido mucho hace tiempo

Así ella trato de poner su mano en su cabeza, quería ver su expresión, pero el se volteo, no quería mostrar nada, quería ignorarlo

Ella comprendió, entonces continuo "si… supongo… debió ser espantoso… por lo que escuchado sobre la abadia… parecer ser horrible…"

"fue un infierno… no puedo creer que aya sobrevivido a eso… al menos no comprendo como pueden hacerles cosas tan horribles a unos niños…" esta vez Kai alzo su rostro pero ahora no tenia lagrimas… las había limpiado

_In or out up or down _

_never know its an illusion_

_round and round on and on_

_every day spins my confusion_

"cierto… sobre mi pasado… tengo un problema… no lo recuerdo, me dijeron que entube en un orfanato… y lo creo pues, mis padres murieron… pero no recuerdan mi estancia ahí…" así ella miro hacia el cielo, a la luna "solo recuerdo… que estaba con los white tigers… es muy raro…"

"borraron tus recuerdos…. No querían que recordaras… debió pasar algo malo…"

"…mmm… tal vez… solo tengo un recuerdo de todo eso…" entonces ella saco su collar, el de la mariposa y se lo mostró a Kai

El al mirarlo recordó "ese… ya lo e visto… cuanto estabas…" así que recordó lo de la noche anterior y se sonrojo pero Mariah sonrió

"esta bien… descuida… pero es raro… una mariposa… mas negra que la noche… lo suficiente para verse en la oscuridad, además escucha" así agito la mariposa y sonaron cascabeles "esto hace que auque este sola… no hay mucho silencio… no recuerdo como la tuve… es lo único que me puede ayudar a recordarme pasado…"

"es como… si… esa mariposa hace parecer que cuando estas en la oscuridad… parece que no lo estas puesto, es mas negra esa… en el silencio agobiante… sus cascabeles suenan… entonces ya no estas sola"

"si!" sonrió "pero mira lo mas raro de todo" entonces volteo la mariposa "mira"

Entonces Kai se acerco, y se dio cuenta de que tenia unas palabras escritas

_**That was just a dream… but… never forget… **_

_**(eso fue solo un sueño… pero … nunca olvides…)**_

"que raro…… que significa? Además… porque esta en ingles" pregunto muy confundido Kai

"ese es una gran misterio… además… mira lo que dice esto…"

_**Krad ehtni**_

"Krad? Y ese tipo quien es?" volvió a preguntar

"no estoy segura… tal vez la persona que me lo dio… pero lo que no entiendo es porque me lo dio, que significa lo que dice… y quien es…?" entonces sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos "… porque… lo único… que tengo para poder recordar… es esto… cicatrices… y pesadillas?"

"ahí estaba el dolor… que no podía curarse con la esperanza… ahí la vida encontró su fin… después de tanto tiempo… y palabras… de que los sueños se hacían realidad……" justo en ese momento… ya no aguantaba su orgullo, y sus lagrimas salían sin parar "olvidando el amor a vivir… y a los demás…"

Ahora Mariah lo veía completamente sorprendida de verlo llorar, pero a el no le importo "que se siente…? Mariah… que se siente…?"

"que cosa?"

"amar… que se siente ser amado? Que se siente el amor?... quiero… quiero… quiero sentirme amado… quiero saber que a alguien le importo… quiero saber que alguien se preocupa por mi… quiero… que… que… que………………" justo en ese momento el alzo su rostro y la miro profundamente, sus lagrimas eran enormes… tristes, sus ojos cristalinos "que me ames… que me enseñes a amar… quiero… que me saques de la oscuridad…" entonces el la sostuvo y la abrazo, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, sentía su corazón… senita su calor, quiera sentir ese calor, el siempre era frió y tenso, pero ella es calida y delicada; mas lagrimas salían

_Not again, not again, not again_

_from this dream I can't awake_

_what is real, what is real, what is real_

_it's getting hard for me to take_

_what I need, what I need, what I need_

_a little something I rely_

_and the white sugar gently hides me_

Mariah puso sus brazos alrededor de el, lo abrazaba y lagrimas salina de sus ojos, pero una sonrisa estaba en sus labios "esta bien…" así ella recargo su rostro en la cabeza del chico, mientras aun lloraba, y con una mano, seco unas lagrimas de su mejilla pero aun así… el seguían llorando

Después de un momento, ella se recargo en la pared que estaba a lado y miro al cielo, y luego a Kai, el cual estaba dormido, las lagrima s aun estaban ahí, pero habían cesado, al igual que la lluvia "a dejado de llover…" entonces ella cerro sus ojos y sus piro, y con una mano libre se quito el collar y se lo puso a Kai "será mejor que lo lleves tu… tal vez no te quite las pesadillas… pero ahora no serás tu el que sufra en ellas" así ella también se durmió

Pero a pesar de eso… aun había oscuridad

_Oh the sweet sugar saves me _

_it's the room that confines me_

_confines me_

_sweet sugar_

_Sueño._

_Un lugar enorme… totalmente oscuro, la oscuridad dominaba, mientras en un fondo Kai estaba caminando, viendo hacia los lados tratando de identificar algo, pero no podía ver nada, esta vez… no lo domaba el miedo, solo la frustración_

_Después comenzó a correr, quiero salir de ahí, pero en es momento escucho una risa_

"_quien es?!" pregunto a la oscuridad pero la risa seguía, al parecer era de un chico "quien es??!!"_

_Esa sonría… lo molestaba, le cansaba, esta cruel sonrisa_

_Y comenzó la vos…_

_¡!!¿¿¿EL O ELLA????!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿EL O ELLA???!!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿EL O ELLA!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL O ELLA!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Yesterday back and forth **_

_**broken door no longer opens**_

_**breaking down need it now**_

_**mother's sugar always loves me**_

_Kai no lo soportaba, era aterrador, estaba nervioso, y su cabeza le comenzaba a doler_

"_cállate!!!!" grito con todas sus fuerzas para detener esa vos, pero aun así seguía sin dejarlo en paz_

_EL O ELLA!!!!!!!!!!!! EL O ELLA????!!! JAJAJAJA_

_La risa seguía, como burlando se de el pero… al parecer no era así_

"_quien es??!!! Quien eres???!!!"Kai por el dolor dio unos pasos hacia atrás y choco con algo y volteo, a pesar de la profunda oscuridad… vio un enorme espejo y se vio reflejado, y el terror se apodero de el_

_Era el pero… su mirada, parecía poseído, se veía completamente loco_

_EL O ELLA???!!! EL O ELLA???!!!_

_**Not again, not again, not again**_

_**from this dream I can't awake**_

_**what is real, what is real, what is real**_

_**it's getting hard for me to take**_

_**what I need, what I need, what I need**_

_**a little something I rely**_

_**and the white sugar gently hides me**_

_Así el se acerco un poco y su reflejo saco sus manos y comenzó a estrangularlo_

_EL O ELLA… VIEJO AMIGO??!!!_

_Entonces lo empujo y tiro, pero al levantarse ya no había espejo, ahora si estaba nervioso, pero escucho algo… unos cascabeles, y volvió a voltear y miro la mariposa volando, a pesar de la profunda oscuridad la vio, y corrió siguiéndola, era la mariposa de Mariah que pasaba? Ablando de eso… donde esta ella?_

"_Mariah? Mariah?" entonces otro ruido… algo goteaba, gota tras gota… todo se escuchaba… todo… gota tras gota…_

_Justo en ese momento la mariposa desapareció tras una puerta, otra que se podía ver y el entro algo asustado y al dar su segundo paso dentro escucho como si pisara un charco, y volvió a pisar… ahora mas profundo entonces se agacho para ver que era… un liquido… un poco espeso, que era?_

_Lo siento… lo siento…. Lo siento… lo siento…_

_Ahora… otra vos… la de una chica y el miro hacia el frente, donde se escuchaba la vos que o paraba_

_Lo siento…. Lo siento… lo siento…. Lo siento… lo siento_

_Entonces Kai pudo ver algo que aterro su vista_

_LO SIENTO!!!!_

Despertó, el sol había salido, todo iluminado, mas por el agua de anoche, Kai noto que estaba recargado en Mariah y recordó lo e anoche y noto algo diferente… tenia su mariposa puesta, eso hizo que recordara… el sueño… ese sueño…

"que… fue eso… quien era…?"

Pero por el momento… no podía deducirlo

_Oh the sweet sugar saves me _

_it's the room that confines me_

Cancion utilizada: Tender Sugar/ Akira Yamaoka / Silent Hill 4


	11. Te dare dulces

Capitulo 11: Te daré dulces

Después de un par de horas ambos ya se habían despertado completamente, a pesar de lo que anoche, dormir en esa posición provoco que ahora se sintieran muy adoloridos

Kai estaba completamente aburrido, no tenia nada que hacer, pero Mariah le comento que podían limpiar la mansión, el dudo, para que se pregunto, pero como había comentado, para no estar aburrido

Entonces kai estaba limpiando las habitaciones mientras Mariah se encargaba de la cocina, pero mientras eso pasaba, no podía apartar su mente de su sueño

Una terrible pesadilla, pero esta vez no le aterro, mas bien le preocupo; su incógnita es que era lo que había soñado, que fue lo que lo preocupo tanto

"mi propio reflejo… trato de estrangularme… y esas palabras… el o ella? de que estará hablando?" justo en ese momento un terrible dolor de cabeza se apodero de el, a tal grado que cayera de rodillas, pero no lo suficiente para gritar; comenzaba a perder su visión, mientras su respiración aumentaba, pero justo en ese momento unas escenas pasaron por su cabeza

Una gota cayendo, una tras otra Kai agito su cabeza un espejo ahora parpadeo decenas de agujas tiradas manchadas con sangre el dolor era inmenso, ya no lo soporto gota tras gota "AAAHHH!!" un grito salio de su garganta Lo siento!! Así Kai callo al suelo, cansado, agitado

Después de unos segundos, el noto que su temperatura había súbito un poco al tocar su cabeza, pero aun así no le tomo importancia; al levantarse se recargo en la puerta, recuperando su respiración normal

"necesito agua…" con decir solo eso, el salio de la habitación hacia la cocina

_En algún lugar de un gran país  
olvidaron construir  
un hogar donde no queme el sol  
y al nacer no haya que morir.   
_

Al llegar noto que Mariah estaba lavando los platos

"_me habrá escuchado gritar?" _se pregunto Kai puesto su grito fue un poco fuerte

Mariah no había notado su presencia asta que el paso a su lado para recoger un vaso, y después se dirigió a llenarlo de agua

"Kai, estas bien? Estas muy sonrojado, que te paso? Pregunto Mariah al notarlo muy rojo

"no es nada… oye puedo preguntarte algo?" el volteo a verla

"dime" seguía enjuagando los platos

"porque me diste la mariposa?" Kai mostró la mariposa la cual tenia dentro de su camisa

"pues… me comentaste que tenias pesadillas… creí que te andaría un poco"

"valla que lo hizo…" miro la mariposa "ahora las cambio"

"a que te refieres?" pregunto colocando un vaso de agua en la esquina del fregadero

Kai sonrió "nada" entonces el miro hacia el frente, donde estaba el vaso, sus ojos se abrieron completamente

El vaso se resbalo y callo emitiendo un tremendo ruido, Kai miro cuando callo, con sus ojos completamente abiertos, su respiración subía

Como aun estaba mojado, gotas caían sobre el pequeño charco de agua, el siguió cada gota, y poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse roja, asta caer en un charco de sangre… ahora si podía identificar

Asustado miro bajo el y noto que habían docenas de agujas y jeringas, manchadas con sangre

El abrió la boca con paico, su mirada se lleno de terror, por un memento el era capas de gritas

En cuanto Mariah, al escuchar el vaso caer

"hay no…" ella fue a limpiarlo "lo siento Kai, perdóname, fue un accidente… Kai?" pero al verlo, noto su mirada, llena de pánico, sus mejillas rojas, y sus gotas de sudor que caían una a una, mientras el no retiraba la mirada del vaso "…Kai?"

Pero Kai no la escuchaba… miraba el piso, las agujas y en ese momento, escucho un llanto, tan cruel y agudo, como el de un fantasma lo siento escucho las mismas palabras, aterrado quiso levantar la vista para ver que era, y en ese justo momento sintió que alguien le tocaba la mano, al ver la mano… noto en su muñeca… docenas de agujeros de agujas… y varias jeringas enterradas… sus ojos se abrieron de terror, al ver la enorme cantidad de heridas y sangre

Mariah estaba algo asustada, Kai estaba ahora muy pálido "Kai?" entonces ella aun hincada en el suelo toco su mano para ver que le sucedía, pero…

Kai alzo la vista y… lagrimas se cayeron de sus ojos lo siento!!

"AAAAHHHH" el grito fuertemente, al sentir el mismo terrible dolor de cabeza, poniendo sus ojos en la misma, dando pasos hacia atrás "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" el dolor aumentaba y aumentaba, mientras la misma imagen en su cabeza lo siento!

Mariah aterrada se levanto a la acción de Kai, mientras mirándolo completamente aterrada

Kai gritaba, con tanto dolor, sufrimiento, pero en un momento, el dejo de gritar… cayendo inconsciente al suelo

_Y en la sombra mueren genios sin saber  
de su magia, concedida, sin pedirlo,  
mucho tiempo antes de nacer.  
_

Mariah aun lo miraba aterrada, pero al verlo inmovible en el piso corrió hacia el "Kai!!" lo agito un apoco pero no había respuesta, entonces toco su frente… estaba completamente caliente "Kai…" apenas pudo decir su nombre

Sin saber que hacer, ella puso su brazo alrededor de ella y trato de cargarlo, a pesar de que el era algo pesado, ella aun podía resistirlo, pero no por mucho tiempo, así que se dirigió a su habitación lo mas pronto posible

Al llegar lo recostó sobre la cama y volvió a tocar su frente, había aumentado un poco mas su temperatura

"no es posible, tiene fiebre… pero que piedo hacer? Porque le dio tan repentinamente?" entonces ella pensó en la noche anterior, tal vez la noche era muy fresca, pero… entonces porque ella esta bien?, "será porque… me abrazaste toda la noche?" probamente eso fue lo que la ayudo "esto también es culpa mía………"

"

Entonces ella salio del cuarto dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Después de unos minutos regreso con varios hielos, una pequeña bolsa, un recipiente con agua, y unas mantas, así, ella puso los hielos en la bolsa y luego esto el la cabeza de Kai, mientras mojando los pañuelos para secar su rostro

"lo único que puedo hacer es que baje un poco tu temperatura pero si no es así… tendré que llevarte al hospital…"entonces ella suspiro "peor como podré?"

Se paso unos poco minutos viendo a Kai, el parecía como si estuviera peleando contra algo, como si tuviese una pesadilla "que puedo hacer?" entonces solo se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió, para que entrara algo de aire, luego al baño, recordó el botiquín que saco Kai para curarla "me pregunto si tendrá un termómetro?" después de buscar lo encontró

Kai sudaba mucho, su respiración subía y sus mejillas eran todas rojas, Mariah solo seco su rente con un pañuelo después agito el termómetro y lo puso en su boca "que estas soñando?" pero en ese momento escucho el timbre, alguien había tocado

Ella bajo para luego abrir la puerta "Kyle?..."

_Donde estoy? es un lugar muy solo, iluminado… esta vez no hay oscuridad… que es lo que pasa? Donde estoy?_

_Espera que es ese ruido, son……… espera un momento! Estoy en la abadía! Como es posible… y ese pequeño de aya……… imposible soy yo!!!_

No hay camino que llegue hasta aquí  
y luego pretenda salir  
con el fuego del atardecer  
arde la hierba. _  
_

_Un pequeño niño, con una mirada demasiado inocente, muy puro, un pequeño niño………… yo soy ese niño, imposible estoy cuando me trajeron a la abadía… mi primer día… lo había olvidado_

_Lloraba… puesto que me sentía solo, todas las noches en el mismo rincón oscuro de mi cuarto… estaba solo… en ese momento… no sabia que el estar solo era lo mejor………_

_Pero un momento que es lo que pasa? Ahora estoy en el patio?!! Como?! _

_(Kai se acerco aun patio completamente solo, sin nada de pasto ni alguna planta… solo el cemento pero algo raro pasaba el pequeño Kai estaba en una esquina del pateo, rodeado de unos chicos mucho as mayores… el pequeño tenia una mirada asustada, abrazando una almohada, como si fuese su pequeño muñeco de peluche)_

_Esos chicos… creo recordarlos…_

"_bien niño, ya sabes no? En este lugar los grandes mandamos ahora queremos que nos des todo lo que tengas, dinero, comida, juguetes, todo"_

"_pero... Solo tengo eso, si no ya no comería y mi dinero es lo único que tengo"_

"_mira niño… a cambio te daremos unos… dulces"_

"_dulces?"_

"_si, veras cuando los mayores quieran hacerte algo, les ofreces dulces como una paga y te dejaran en paz, ya te han golpeado verdad? Jajaja al parecer si, con esa cara de traumado dices todo"_

_Dale dulces a los mayores para dejarte en paz… los dulces son mas deliciosos que los uno mismo… lo recuerdo bien pero porque pasa esto? Que es lo que e olvidado?_

Un silbido cruza el pueblo y se ve  
un jinete, que se marcha, con el viento,  
mientras grita que no va a volver.

_(Ahora el camino por un pasillo que llevo a un enorme cuarto oscuro, pero a pesar de eso, podía ver perfectamente, ahora vio lo que lo aterro, tres grandes personas pateaban a un pequeño con gran fuerza, sangre comenzaba a brotar sangre de sus pequeñas piernas y brazos, le pateaban si n ninguna piedad justo en la cara, el niño apenas pudo gatear a una esquina, lagrimas salía de sus ojo)_

_Ese niño es:….!!!!!!!!_

"_les daré mis dulces" (saco sus dulces quedaban dentro de su bolsa)_

"_no queremos tus porquerías!!!" (Abofeteo al niño torrándolo)_

_(Aun en el suelo) "les daré todos por favor"_

_(El chico le piso la mano) "no queremos nada, solo te queremos a ti"_

_Esperen!!! Alto!!! Deténganse!!!_

_(Los tipos comenzaban a quitarle la ropa al niño)_

_Alto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Porque no puedo hacer nada!!!???? No lo puedo golpear??????!!!!! Porque no puedo proteger al niño????!!!!_

Y la tierra aquí es do otro color.  
El polvo no te deja ver  
los hombres ya no saben si lo son.  
Pero lo quieren creer.

"_les… dare mis dulces… porfaor…. No me hagan eso… no me gusta"_

"_no se trata de que te guste, se trata de que a nosotros nos guste"_

_Por favor solo es un niño!!! Suéltenlo!!!_

_Porque…? Porque…???? Porque abusan de un pequeño niño… porque no puedo protegerlo…_

_Ellos… ellos… abusaron de mi… me quitaron… mi infancia… mi vida_

_(Después Kai se acerco al niño lo abrazo y lo cubrió con su bufanda, sus lagrimas salían, pero el niño ahora estaba inconciente)_

_Perdóname… perdóname por no protegerte_

_(Justo en ese momento el niño despertó y se alejo de Kai)_

_Espera no huyas no te lastimare… por favor… no llores… regresa… no te lastimare…_

"……… _te daré todos mis dulces…"_

_Porque me dices eso?... yo no quiero lastimarte……_

"………_te daré mis dulces…" _

_Siempre le e temido a mi futuro… ahora lo recuerdo_

_(Kai se acerco al niño y lo abrazo mientras aun lloraba)_

_Perdóname por no ser mas fuerte… por no protegerte… lo siento mucho……………………………………………… lo siento……………_

Las madres, que ya no saben llorar  
ven a sus hijos partir.

En ese momento, aun dormido, comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos de Kai

_La tristeza aquí no tiene lugar  
cuando lo tiste es vivir._

Perdonen la tardanza, espero no se molesten el próximo capitulo estará cerca

Canción: en algún lugar / Diego vasallo


	12. Todos son enemigos

Capitulo 12: Todos son enemigos

"Kyle, que sucede?" Mariah pregunto confusa

"discúlpame, pero ahora me urge ver a Kai… dime que esta"

"bueno… veras… mejor pasa" entonces Kyle paso y se sentaron en la sala "Kai esta enfermo, de pronto le dio fiebre, no creo que pueda verte"

"esta bien? Es algo grave?" parecía preocupado

"pues… no lo se… esta muy caliente pero… no se si es grave"

"puedo verlo…?" Mariah lo miro curiosa pero al ver su preocupación asistió

Subieron las escaleras y entraron a su habitación, ambos se sorprendieron de que a pesar de estar dormido estaba llorando

Mariah se preocupo y se acerco rápidamente a él, tomo el termómetro

"40!?" Mariah grito "por dios esta muy grave!!"

La respiración de Kai estaba completamente rápida, las lagrimas salían si parar al igual que sus gotas de sudor

"Al parecer no esta bien… necesitas llevarlo al hospital" comento Kyle pero no parecía muy preocupado

"pero donde? Conoces uno?"

"………mmm…… y que si así fuera?"

"por favor te lo ruego dime donde esta…" Mariah se acerco a Kyle

"y que arias si no quiero decírtelo" su mirada ahora se volvió completamente fría

Mariah estaba sorprendida por su respuesta "pero que estas diciendo? Kai esta muy mal! Necesita que lo lleve, por favor" ahora de sus ojos estaban saliendo lagrimas

La mirada de Kyle se volvió mas fría "te importa mucho Hiwatari verdad?..." Kyle miro a Kai con odio "eso me molesta!" así se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Mariah

Mariah estaba muy triste, al parecer el no le dirá nada "por mi culpa… el esta así… no quiero que… le pase algo por mi causa…" lagrimas salían "yo… no se si……… lo amo… solo se que… no quiero que… le pase algo… por mi culpa…" ella miro a Kai y luego se acerco a acariciar su mejilla "…no quiero…"

Kyle seguía dándole la espalda pero de pronto "quieres dejar de lamentarte?..." el volteo a verla "si no terminas de llorar no llegaremos a tiempo al hospital, esta a 40 minutos de aquí, comprendes?"

Al escuchar eso Mariah sonrió y lo miro "eso significa que…!?"

"si, lo ayudare… yo me lo llevare… pero solo por esta vez… ahora date prisa" ella sonrió y corrió hacia el y lo abraso

"gracias!! Gracias!!!"

"_pero esto lo pagaras muy caro Hiwatari" _sonrió maliciosamente

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world _

_Ahora donde estoy? Espera un segundo! Cuando era niño, es un entrenamiento caí en una pequeña fosa del bosque, fuera de la abadía… este lugar… solo yo lo conocía, es el único lugar donde me siento seguro_

_Aun recuerdo todo esto, el pequeño lago cristalino y puro, y las pequeñas flores alrededor… era lo único por lo aun me astenia vivo_

_(Kai se puso justo al lado de el pequeño kai el cual estaba sentado del lado del lago, mostró su sonrisa al ver su reflejo a la hermosa agua cristalina, después miro a los lados, la hermosa que era la fosa, entraban rayos de luz por casi todos los lados, el agua que ligeramente caí de arriba, haciendo un pequeño arco iris)_

_(Kai sonrió al ver que el pequeño se encontraba tan feliz de ello, además, solo el conocía ese lugar)_

That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?   
You know you've got everybody fooled.

_Mi escondite contra el horrible mundo… eso lo recuerdo, pero algo mas que recuerdo es que esto desapareció muy pronto… pero no se porque_

_(de pronto ambos Kai escucharon un ruido… como el de un pájaro, busco entre unas pequeñas flores y encontró a un pequeño canalito que al parecer no podía volar puesto su ala estaba torcida y su patita lastimada)_

_Pobre animal… debió caer del nido hace tiempo_

"_descuida pequeño… no tengas miedo, ahora estas seguro, yo te cuidare" (Kai saco una pequeña cinta que tenia en su bolsa y vendo la patita del pájaro y su alita) "ahora estarás mejor, jajaja debes tener hambre, tengo suerte aun no me como mi almuerzo" (así saco de su otra bolsa del pantalón una pequeña rebanada de pan, después tomo varios trozos y los mojo en el agua y comenzó a darle de comer al pequeño pájaro en su pico, el cual acepto sin miedo) _

_Al parecer… no he perdido mi amor por el momento… olvide a mi primer amigo… lo recuerdo, mi pequeño Dan, mi pajarito… siempre, todas las tardes venia con el a darle de comer, sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que dejarlo ir, pronto podría volar, sabia que me sentiría de nuevo solo… pero me sentía bien puesto el seria libre… libre?... a pesar de que no conocía el significado de esa palabra… sabia que era lo mejor_

_Al parecer ahora puedo ver de nuevo a mi amigo, recuerdo cuando le hice una pequeña casa, con puras hiervas pero funciono, el alimento del día no era mucho, así que hacia lo posible por no comerlo todo para darle a Dan………………………………_

_(Kai al ver las escenas, pensó en retirarse pero al darse la vuelta, aun se encontraba ahí, ahora viendo lo que paso con el pequeño Dan)_

_Ahora que sucede? Espera recuerdo este día, llovía demasiado, fui corriendo a la fosa para ver si Dan estaba bien… pero a mi preocupación… me descuide y me siguieron… los mismos que me arrebataron mí infancia_

Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're  
But now I know she - _  
_

"_Dan?? Dan?? Donde estas??" (Kai buscaba al pajarito al no encontrarlo en su casita, pero a darse vuelta dos tipos lo sostuvieron por los brazos y comenzaron a golpearlo en la cara con sus rodillas, pero ahora Kai no se quejaba de ello puesto ya estaba acostumbrado) "que demonios hacen aquí??!!"_

"_sabes… ya no nos satisfaces como cuando eras niño, ahora solo nos gusta verte sufrir" (respondió un chico que estaba detrás del árbol de enfrente) "pero ahora no nos divierte golpearte así que… pensamos en hacer un experimento, jajajaja!!!"_

_(Justo en ese momento el mostró su mano y Kai comenzó a enloquecer)_

_Dan….???????!!!!!!!!! ………???!!!!_

"_no sueltazo, el no tiene que ver en esto!!!!" (Kai trato de safarse perno no pudo)_

"_oye tranquilo… solo es un pájaro inservible… me pregunto si…" (Entonces le arranco una pluma al pájaro, una por una)_

_Ese desgraciado… lo esta torturando… (Comenzaba a llorar, pero inmóvil puesto sabia que no podía hacer nada)_

"_detente!! Alto!! No seas un desgraciado" (Kai trato con mas fuerza pero no podía liberarse, pero era inútil)_

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

_(los tipos al ver que Kai enloquecía, comenzaron a reírse y mas cuando comenzó a llorar, entonces para una prueba, el sujeto le arranco tolas las plumas de una ala de una sola vez)_

_(Kai tenia la boca abierta a la acción, sus lagrimas salían, pero ahora el no podía moverse) "lo… he perdido…" (Pero al dar otra mirada, el pequeño pájaro aun se movía, débil pero aun se movia)_

"_que? Este animal resiste… jajaja… bueno una ultima atracción" (mientras los otros reían, el sujeto saco unas tijeras, las cuales reflejaban la luz de la luna, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo)_

_Ese desgraciado… ahora recuerdo lo que paso…_

_(Kai se quedo inmóvil, su cara se lleno de depresión y tristeza, ya no se movía, bajo sus rostro por un momento, su cabello cubría sus ojos) "que te pasa? Acaso te acobardas? Jajajaja no tienes el valor de verlo morir? Jajajaja eres un cobarde!! No se porque de admitieron en la abadía!!"_

_Levanta la vista niño… sabes perfectamente que es lo que importa………… y lo que no_

_(Kai levanto la vista) "…te…… daré todos mis dulces… por favor… sueltalo…" (Dijo con gran tristeza)_

"_me as artado por ultima vez con tu dulces!!!! Acaso no sabes que los otros solo decían eso para quitarte tus cosas!!!??? Niño ingenuo!! Nunca sobreviras a la abadía porque eres un cobarde inservible!!"_

"_fue… una mentira???... por eso me e quedado sin nada???"_

"_jajajajajaja, veras lo que te pasa por ser tan inocente"_

_(Por ultimo, el tipo corto a la mitad la cabeza del pájaro, los ojos de Kai se abrieron asta mas no poder)_

"_NOOOOOOO!!!!!"_

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies

_(Entonces lo soltaron y lo dejaron tirado mientras se retiraban riendo a carcajadas, Kai se acerco gateando al pequeño cadáver del pájaro, aun llorando)_

"_Dan… Dan… perdón por no protegerte……… porque…? Porque son así???, con pequeños niños………… pequeños animales que no tienen nada que ver… porque…??? Porque este mundo están desgraciado??!! Porque solo los malditos son los que abusan de los inocentes?! Porque el fuerte abusa del débil??!!"_

_Tranquilízate niño… sabes perfectamente porque todos son así… (Poniéndose a su lado, ahora sus lágrimas habían acabado)_

"_a caso… no existe la justicia??! El hecho de ser el débil… significa que solo sirves para satisfacer al fuerte???!!!! _

_(Así se paro Kai, sus ojos aun tenían lagrimas, pero su mirada estaba llena de furia) "porque???!!! PORQUE???????!!!!!!!"_

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

_Esto… es lo primero que hice al desatar mi furia… mi compasión a cabo… justo como mi poco amor que quedaba… mi pequeño corazón… se hizo cenizas… perdí… algo que no sabia que tenia… lo destrozaron… en muy pequeñas partes_

_(Kai corrió a gran velocidad tras ellos y asta alcanzarlos comenzó a golpearlos, a los otros dos con un solo golpe los dejo inconscientes mientras que al asesino de Dan, se sentó sobre el y con sus puños comenzó a golpearlo, asta que comenzaba a salir sangre de sus heridas, el chico rogaba porque Kai se detuviera pero el no paraba, seguía cada ves con mas furia en los ojos al igual que lagrimas, siguió y siguió asta matarlo, los otros al despertar salieron corriendo pero Kai los alcanzo, matándolo a los dos)_

_Así es como es el mundo… así es la vida… este es el porque de todo… lo recuerdo… el porque del que el mundo es una porquería_

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

_(Kai agitado, recargado en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad pero su furia no acababa, asta levantarse y lanzar un gigantesco grito, ojos llenos de lagrimas y odio, su rostro y manos manchados de sangre, sus ojos tiernos e inocentes, se consumieron por su odio y furia, a pesar de que llovía la sangre no se limpiaba y sus lagrimas se notaban)_

"_por esto… por esto… así es la naturaleza… de que el fuerte abuse del débil… del porque la vida no es nada!! De que no vale la pena vivir!!...porque…"_

_(así los dos Kai dijeron al unísono…)_

_Porque todos son enemigos…_

Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool.

Kyle estaba cargando a Kai en la espalda mientras se dirigían al hospital, Mariah aun no podía quitar la preocupación de su rostro, pero en un momento al mirar a Kai noto algo extraño, su rostro se había puesto pálido aunque sus mejillas eran rojas y muy serio a comparación de hace unos momentos y por su mejilla bajo la ultima lagrima antes de haberse secado sus ojos

"_que es lo que te esta pasando?"_ se pregunto Mariah

Entonces Kai pronuncio algo, muy leve que no se escucho "oye creo que Kai dijo algo" anuncio Mariah

"descuida… murmuro algo… debe de estar soñando" contesto Kyle sin decir nada mas _"es cierto Kai… y tu eres mi único enemigo_

Canción: Everybody' Fool. / Evanescence


End file.
